Pinks and Blues
by ravenbabe321
Summary: Slight AU Dacey fic. Danny and Lacey have been married for three years and are now starting a family. Everything remains the same as far as the show goes except for the Jack and Whitney angle. They were never out to get Danny and Karen. That was all Charlie's doing in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is just a story I started working on because someone asked for a fic like this. I'm still working on Imagine which I will conclude shortly. I would like feedback as to whether I should continue with this, though I know that most will read and not review. But I'd like a general consensus as to whether people like this story or not. I won't waste my time or yours if people don't like this story. So feedback is greatly appreciated and reviews are hugs! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lacey Desai was laying in bed when her eyes just popped open. Their alarm hadn't went off so she just glanced at the clock on her nightstand. When she saw that she could still have been asleep instead of waking up before it was necessary agitated her a little. She needed all the rest she could get. She was feeling tired and run down all of a sudden. She looked over at her husband of 3 years, Danny Desai. They had pretty much been in love with each other since childhood, and went through things ordinary couples would never experience. From him confessing to killing his aunt and going to juvie when they were 11, to him spending 5 years there and getting out when they were 16, to him returning to Green Grove and being a pariah, to being accused of killing her best friend Regina, him confessing that he never killed his aunt, he just took the blame for his father Vikram. That isn't even all of it. He was cleared of killing Regina to then accidentally became involved in his father's death still at the age of 16. The guilt from feeling responsible for that almost ate Danny alive. It even cost Lacey and Danny their relationship. Danny was so distraught and so far out of the realm of reality, that Lacey and Danny both thought that Danny somehow fell in love with their childhood friend Jo Masterson. His need to incessantly protect Jo caused his father's death and in turn joined him to Jo. He instead labeled that as love and lost Lacey in the process. It caused Lacey to question his motives and made her question herself. She felt like she wasn't as important to Danny as Jo was. He had a hard time expressing how he felt bout Lacey, though he never had problems expressing how special he thought Jo was. The truth was that Danny loved Lacey in a way that he could never love Jo and felt unworthy of her. He feared losing her and in complete irony, pushed her away. Once he finally got psychological help and let the burden of his father dying go, he became a much better person to and for Lacey. He had an uphill battle to climb, but he eventually got back into her good graces.

He got over the guilt, flashing his millions around, and thinking that he had more than sisterly love for Jo out of his system. Danny and Lacey got back together when they were 17, and have been together since. They are by no means perfect, but they really are meant to be together. They have had breakups through the years that never lasted longer than a week or so. They both went to college, and got married when they both were 25. Them actually getting married seemed to really bound them and made their relationship unbreakable. They were now past the honeymoon phase, though they still acted like newlyweds from time to time. Like the previous night for instance. They had one of their lovemaking sessions that completely wore both of them out. So Lacey was confused as to why she woke up a lot earlier than she intended. Danny was still out for the count as she looked over at his sleeping form. He still had the long hair that she loved. He got a little taller and added more muscle to his body so he wasn't as thin as he was when they were teenagers. He was and looked like a grown man now. He had a goatee and still had the ear-piercing he had when they were younger. Lacey was still as gorgeous as ever, and looked exactly the same although she cut her hair. Danny's hair was actually longer than hers now. She didn't care at all because Danny's hair was a part of him and she really couldn't picture him without it. She remembered him having short hair when they were kids, but she really didn't think of him as the Danny she's married to. She pictured their son looking like that. Whenever they got around to having one.

Lacey rolled over in the bed and for some reason, thought of their wedding day...

_Lacey awoke that morning excited because it was her wedding day. She was finally marrying the man she loved since she was a little girl. She was finally becoming Mrs. Lacey Desai. It tickled her to think of it. She had her mother Judy, and Danny's mother Karen rambling and moving around her. Her younger sister Clara was her saving grace. Clara was her maid of honor, while Phoebe and Whitney and her sorority sister Monica were her bridesmaids. She and Sarita never became friends again, and she dealt with Jo from a distance. She invited her to the wedding, but she and Jo never rekindled their friendship to the way it was, and that was fine with Lacey. Jo had a problem with loyalty and wanting to have people in her life on her terms. And she felt the need to break the girl code of trying to get Danny behind her back. Lacey did not trust Jo as far as she could throw her. She and Phoebe bonded and so did she and Whitney. After Whitney went through a confusing stage in her life by trying to figure out her sexuality, she developed an attraction to Lacey. Whitney even kissed Lacey after they went out one night. Lacey in no way returned her feelings, but wanted to support her friend. She had to considering she has a gay father. Lacey was a true and genuine friend to Whitney. Once Whitney finally realized that she is indeed a lesbian, she felt really bad about kissing Lacey. But they put it behind them, and it never became an issue again. _

_The women all went and got their hair done for the ceremony and reception afterwards. When Judy and Clara helped Lacey into her princess style wedding gown that had lots of sparkly detail and hugged her torso and flared out at her tiny waist, all of the women cried. Lacey had to hold back tears when she looked at herself in the mirror for fear of ruining her makeup and her dress. When her father Samuel walked her down the aisle, Danny actually cried at seeing how beautiful Lacey looked. He remembered how she walked away from him when they were teenagers, and now she was becoming his wife. They both cried saying their vows as they pledged their undying love on their beautiful summer wedding day. She remembered how they danced and all of the pictures that they took. Her throwing the bouquet to Phoebe who made a huge production of being the next bride. They honeymooned in the Bahamas before they started their lives as husband and wife back in Green Grove._

Lacey was still thinking of their wedding day and how blissfully happy she was that day. She's still that happy. She was so engrossed in remembering that day that she hardly noticed that Danny was awake and staring at her thinking and smiling. "What are you thinking about, Lace?" Danny asks as he smiles himself looking at his beautiful wife.

Lacey continues to smile as she looks over at him. "I was just remembering our wedding day." Lacey says as she looks at her husband.

"That was a great day. As of now, the best day of my life." Danny says as he smiles at her.

"Yeah, mine too." Lacey says.

"How long have you been up?" Danny asks.

"Not long. I don't know why I woke up like that when I feel so tired." Lacey says.

"Are you that tired from last night?" Danny asks.

"I guess so. Or maybe I need to take some vitamins or something." Lacey says.

"Maybe it's because we're getting old." Danny jokes.

Lacey looks over at him. "Speak for yourself. I'm only 28. I feel tired though." Lacey says as she turns off the alarm and gets out of the bed and walks into their bathroom. She relieves herself and stands at the sink to brush her teeth when Danny walks in and does the same. The minute she starts to brush her teeth, she feels sick and runs to the toilet to throw up. Danny watches in concern as she heaves into the toilet.

"Are you ok?" Danny asks as he stands at his sink.

Lacey continues to throw up before she flushes the toilet and goes to brush her teeth again. "I'm fine." Lacey says as she tries not to gag as she bushes her teeth.

"Are you sure? I've never seen you just throw up randomly like that." Danny admits.

"Yes. It must have been something I ate." Lacey says as she rinsed her mouth out.

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" Danny asks as he brushes his own teeth.

Lacey looks at him through the mirror with an unamused expression on her face. "No I'm not pregnant. I take my birth control faithfully." Lacey says.

"So?" Danny asks.

"So, it's supposed to work. I'm not pregnant, Danny." Lacey says in assurance.

"If you say so." Danny says as he goes to turn on the shower and steps in. Lacey joins him moments later as they shower and get ready to start their day.

They get dressed and head downstairs to have breakfast. Lacey fixes bacon and eggs for both of them though her stomach is letting her know that eating that will not be a good idea. But she forces herself to eat so she won't have to hear stupid questions from Danny. They finish up their breakfast and head out to their cars. Lacey kisses Danny on the lips before she hops in her car to head to her job as a Public Relations Manager at a firm she works at. Danny gets into his car to head to his job in managing hedge funds. Lacey felt sick again on her way to work. She rode up on the elevator and felt like she was going to vomit at any moment. She headed straight for her office to put her things down before she darted to the bathroom to throw up again. Lacey was mad at herself because she knew she shouldn't have eaten thst bacon and eggs. She wonders why she's feeling sick, and does not think she's pregnant at all. Lacey heads back to her office after rinsing her mouth out. She works straight through until lunch time. She's starving because she threw up what was on her stomach. She headed down to the cafeteria and looks around. She suddenly wants to eat everything in sight. She got herself a grilled chicken sandwich and french fries. She was eyeing the red velvet cupcakes they had and got herself two. She retreated to her office and ate all of her food plus the two cupcakes, and she was still hungry. She was glad that she didn't throw up and assumed that whatever little stomach bug she had was gone. She finished out the rest of her day and headed home. She went straight to the kitchen and headed for the fridge. She stood in front of it as she ate ice cream straight from the container, After her little sweet tooth was satisfied, she took out what she planned to cook for dinner and headed upstairs. She undressed and went into their bathroom to take a quick shower. When she was finished, she returned to their bed. She was sleepier than she realized and dozed off. She awoke to Danny sitting next to her on the bed.

"Hi honey. How long were you sitting there?" Lacey asks.

"Not long. I see you decided to take a nap." Danny says.

"I didn't even plan to, I just fell asleep." Lacey says as she sits up and she notices the bag in his hand. "What's that?" Lacey asks as she points.

"Pregnancy tests. The woman at the pharmacy told me it's best to take it in the morning, so I got more than one." Danny says.

"I don't need a pregnancy test because I'm not pregnant." Lacey says as she looks at Danny like he has lost his mind.

"We have nothing to lose. I didn't spend much on these at all." Danny says.

"And it was a waste of money because I'm not pregnant." Lacey insists.

"Humor me." Danny says as he smiles at his wife.

"Fine." Lacey says as she hops out of the bed and walks into their bathroom with Danny following her. He dumped the bag out on the counter revealing 5 different pregnancy tests. Lacey looked at it and then looked at him like he was crazy. "Did you really have to buy 5?" Lacey asks.

"I just want to be sure." Danny says as he reaches into the cabinet to get a paper cup. They have been through this before though a long time ago when they were much more scared and younger. Lacey peed into the cup and Danny opened one of the tests and handed it to her. Lacey held it into the cup and closed the cap and sat it on the counter before washing her hands and attempting to leave the bathroom. "You aren't going to stay and wait?" Danny asks.

"I wasn't planning on it. I know I'm not pregnant Danny." Lacey says as she stands in the doorway.

"Just stay. Please. For me so we can check together." Danny says as he smiles at her.

"Ok." Lacey says as she walks back over and closed the toilet lid and sits down. They sit in silence until they think it has been long enough. Lacey reached over and looked at the test and saw the pink and blue lines and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Well, this test is broken." Lacey says.

"Broken? Broken how?" Danny asks as he looks at it.

"Both of the lines showed up. It's broken." Lacey says tensely.

Danny looks at the test and the box and then back at Lacey. "It's supposed to do that. You're pregnant." Danny says.

"I'm not pregnant. Do it again." Lacey says.

Danny just looks at her and his face lights up. "Ok. We'll do it again." Danny says as he opens another test and hands it to her. She dips the test in and closes the cap. They wait again in silence and this time Danny checks it. "It says positive." Danny says as he smiles at Lacey.

Lacey takes it from his hand and looks at it. "Oh my god. I'm pregnant." Lacey says as she stares at the test. "Oh my god, I'm pregnant." Lacey says again.

"I told you you were." Danny's face forms into a huge grin and he picks Lacey up and hugs her. "Lace, we're having a baby!" Danny screams in joy.

Lacey is finally on board and she's now happy and excited too. "We're having a baby!" Lacey screams in joy as she hugs her husband. The man she loves more than anything. That she has loved all her life. And she couldn't be happier as he pulls her in for a kiss.

Danny and Lacey are having a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special shout out to the person that sent me this on Tumblr:**

**{yuck, another Dacey preggers story? Except for that you threw in details from their past lives in GG, this doesn't even resemble lacey and danny. they could be any two people you named that}**

**and this:**

**{Your Dacey fic was horrid.}**

**I love my fans AND my haters. I do what I do for all of you and I won't stop for all of you. I just happen to love my fans a whole lot more. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this latest update. Reviews are hugs. **

* * *

After getting over the initial shock of actually being pregnant, Lacey was happier and more excited than ever. And Danny seemed to be more excited and happier than she was. The morning after she first took the other tests and found out that she was indeed pregnant, she took another one that morning just to make sure. It was still the same ending, she was in fact pregnant. She decided to save those tests and started a memory box that she put all three tests in. When their child was old enough, she'd show him or her how in denial she first was when she found out she was pregnant. She was so glad that she was at the point in her life that she was in a happy and stable marriage to the man she loved with all of her heart, they had a home, were mature enough, and financially stable to provide for the baby. And the fact that Danny was happy about and completely involved in the pregnancy from the absolute beginning. She didn't have to wonder if he was ready or how to tell him. She thought of that as a blessing.

A few weeks later, Lacey made an appointment with her gynecologist so that they could confirm the pregnancy and she could start on her prenatal care. Danny insisted on coming with her and that made her happier. She went through all of the necessary tests, was given prenatal vitamins and found out her due date is November 11th. They were having a Thanksgiving baby. That made Lacey happy because the baby would be born before Christmas. She already imagined putting the baby in a Santa suit. Her doctor judged that the baby was most likely conceived on Valentine's Day. When she and Danny got home, they decided to discuss how and when they would tell everyone.

"So, when do you want to tell our families?" Danny asked once they were seated on the coach. He pulled Lacey's legs so that they were resting on his.

Lacey smiled and thought about it. "Now. But just our parents and Clara. We'll wait to tell everyone else." Lacey says.

"Ok. So do you want to call them or invite them over?" Danny asks.

"They might suspect something if we do. And I don't want to tell them over the phone. How about we send them something?" Lacey suggests.

"Like what?" Danny asks.

"Like maybe pink and blue baby booties or something in a box." Lacey says as she thinks some more. "I've got it. We can get some pink and blue tins and put a pink and blue cookie or something saying it's from their future grandchild and niece or nephew for Clara." Lacey says.

"I think that's a good idea. But where are we going to get pink and blue cookies?" Danny asks.

"I don't know. I'll have to look online. I'm pretty sure I can find something." Lacey says.

"What about your friends? I know you can't wait to tell Phoebe, Whitney and Monica." Danny says.

"I can't but I can. But I really can't wait to tell our Moms and Clara. But do you think we should wait? I heard telling people too soon is sort of bad luck." Lacey admits.

"I don't really think we should wait to tell our Moms and Clara. I don't think it'll be bad luck. Everything will be fine. Don't worry about it." Danny says as he rubs on her legs.

"I know, you're right. I just want everything to go smoothly." Lacey says as she rubs her abdomen. Danny takes his hand and starts to rub his on her abdomen as well.

"It will." Danny says as he grins at the woman he fell in love with all over again.

* * *

Later on that day, Lacey went online and found the cookies she would send to their parents and her sister. She found a site called Designer Cookies By The Crate. She found pink and blue baby footprint cookies that she thought would be perfect. She decided to have them write Little Danny on the blue ones and Little Lacey on the pink ones. But she wanted to get Danny's approval to do that first.

"Danny! Come here." Lacey says and she hears him hurry to their bedroom.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked frantically.

"I'm fine. Look what I found." Lacey says as she turns her laptop towards him.

"That's very cute. I think we should get them." Danny says.

"I put for them to write Little Lacey and Little Danny on the cookies. Our moms are going to flip." Lacey says excitedly.

"Yeah, they will." Danny says as he sits on the bed beneath her feet. "So what do you think it will be? A little you or a little me?" Danny asks.

Lacey smiles and thinks for a minute. "I don't know. Maybe once I get bigger, I'll have an idea of what it is. I don't care either way. What about you?" Lacey asks.

"I think it will be a boy." Danny says as he gives her a smirk. "Or a girl."

"You are so funny." Lacey says as she giggles.

"I feel the same way though. I don't care what it is. I'll just be happy that he or she is happy and healthy." Danny says.

Lacey is getting ready to respond when she gets a weird look on her face. She almost slings her lap top as she runs to the bathroom to throw up. Danny feels a little guilty as he listens to his wife vomit, knowing there's nothing he can do. When Lacey returns to the bedroom, she just gives him a grin.

"Are you ok?" Danny asks.

"I'm fine now. This will definitely take some getting used to." Lacey says as she rubs her abdomen before sitting back on the bed next to Danny.

He pulls her close and wraps his arm around her. "Just remember we get a baby in the end." Danny says.

"That's the best part." Lacey says.

* * *

Lacey put a rush on the order for the cookies and the boxes and they were delivered two days later. She got a little teary eyed when she opened the cookies. She couldn't resist and ate one of each and they were actually good. She loved the cute little boxes. She decided to just get white boxes so they would truly be surprised when they opened them. She liked the little personalized cards she had made. They were printed on cards of different shades of pinks and blues with white writing. The ones for their parents read:

_Enjoy these cookies from your future grandchild. Love, Lacey and Danny._

And the one for Clara read:

_Enjoy these cookies from your future niece or nephew. Love, Lacey and Danny._

She set up the little boxes and packed them to have them shipped overnight. She knew it would take longer for her father to get his though. But she knew that telling Judy, Karen and Clara was different from telling Samuel. She was so happy about announcing that she's pregnant.

The next day while she was at work, Karen called her screaming in her ear.

"You're having a baby?!" Karen yelled.

"Yes, Mom. You're going to be a grandmother." Lacey said excitedly.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Karen yelled in Lacey's ear again.

"You're going to make me go deaf." Lacey jokes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. When did you find out and when are you due?" Karen asks.

"I found out a few weeks ago. And I'm due November the 11th." Lacey says.

"Just in time for Thanksgiving. I already know what I'm thankful for. What did your Mom say?" Karen asks.

"I haven't talked to her yet. I know I will soon enough though." Lacey says.

"Well tell her to call me when you talk to her. I don't want to ruin the surprise." Karen says.

"Ok, I will." Lacey says.

"I love you guys. I'll talk to you soon." Karen says.

"We love you too." Lacey says as she smiles and hangs up the phone. She gets a similar call from Judy about an hour later.

"My baby is having a baby!" Judy screams into the phone.

"Yes. I'm having a baby." Lacey says as she smiles. She loves sharing this news with her mother.

"I almost had a coronary when I opened that box. How long have you known? Were you trying and didn't tell me?" Judy asks.

"We found out a few weeks ago. No, we weren't trying. It just happened." Lacey says.

"How is Danny taking it?" Judy asks.

"He's excited. He was the one that thought I was pregnant when I threw up when I was brushing my teeth one morning. He came home with 5 pregnancy tests that night. We found out together." Lacey says.

"That is so wonderful sweetie. When are you due?" Judy asks. Lacey can hear her smiling through the phone.

"November the 11th." Lacey says happily.

"A Thanksgiving baby. Awww, you won't be able to cook, but we should have dinner at your house." Judy says.

"I think that might work. I'll talk to Danny though. And Karen wants you to call her." Lacey says.

"You know we're going to spoil that baby, right?" Judy says cheerfully.

"Yes, I do." Lacey says as she laughs.

"My baby is having a baby." Judy says as she giggles in delight. "Does Clara know?" Judy asks.

"Not yet, I don't think. We sent her one too. She'll probably get hers later when she gets home from work." Lacey says.

"Well, I won't call her. I'll just call Karen. We can gush about becoming grandmothers." Judy says.

"I know she's waiting for your call." Lacey says in assurance.

"I love you. And tell Danny I love him too. Congratulations!" Judy says.

"We love you, Mom. And thank you. Be prepared for a lot of phone calls from me. I'm new at this." Lacey says.

"I can't wait for you to call me. I love you, sweetheart." Judy says as she giggles before she hangs up.

Lacey giggles herself at her mother's antics. She's happy that she and Danny will have a lot of support.

* * *

Lacey was standing in the kitchen eating pretzels that she was dipping in ice cream when Danny walked in. "Hi Lace. Having a snack?" He asked as she sat at the table and looked at her.

"Hi honey." Lacey says through bites. "I had a craving."

" I can see that. I thought you didn't like pretzels." Danny says.

"I don't. But the baby wanted them." Lacey says as she smiles and dips another one into the moose tracks ice cream.

"What do you want for dinner?" Danny asks as he smiles at his wife and the woman carrying his baby.

"Pizza." Lacey says with a mouth full of ice cream and pretzels.

"Do you want that or does the baby want it?" Danny asks as he chuckles.

"No, the pizza is all me." Lacey says as she dips another pretzel into the ice cream when her phone rings. She puts the ice cream down and shoves the pretzel into her mouth before answering her phone. "Hewwo?" Lacey asks.

"I'm gonna be an auntie. I'm gonna be an auntie." Clara sings into the phone.

Lacey swallows the rest of her pretzel. "Yes, you're gonna be an auntie." Lacey sings right along with her sister.

"I know you already talked to Mom. She's excited isn't she?" Clara asks.

"Yes, I talked to her this morning. She's already talking about spoiling the baby." Lacey says.

"The baby will be spoiled rotten. I'm going to spoil the baby too." Clara says.

"I know. I can't wait for you guys to spoil our baby." Lacey says.

"When is the little angel getting here?" Clara asks.

"November 11th." Lacey says.

"Just in time for some turkey. Did you guys make a baby on Valentine's Day?" Clara asks.

Lacey smiles at that. 'Yup. The doctor said it was most likely conceived on Valentine's Day." Lacey says.

"Awww, that's so sweet. How is Danny coping with becoming a father?" Clara asks.

"Danny is great. We're both excited." Lacey says.

"Are you having a lot of cravings and morning sickness?" Clara asks.

"Kind of. And it's not just morning sickness. I get sick any time. I just had a craving for ice cream and pretzels." Lacey says as she smiles at Danny.

"But you hate pretzels." Clara says.

"That's the same thing Danny said. I wanted them though. Well, the baby wanted them." Lacey says as she and Clara laugh.

"I'm gonna be an auntie. I'm gonna be an auntie." Clara starts to sing again, making Lacey tear up with joy.

* * *

Three months have passed and Lacey is now sporting the cutest little baby bump. It was an early Saturday afternoon when Lacey put on the cutest little sundress. Danny really loved seeing her belly start to grow. He rubbed it and talked to the baby everyday. He watched and helped Lacey rub her body down with cocoa butter to prevent her from getting too many stretch marks. He noticed that she was definitely glowing, and he thought she never looked more beautiful. He knew that she was planning on meeting her friends Phoebe, Whitney, and Monica to tell them she was pregnant. They were at that stage where they wanted people to know that hadn't seen Lacey. Lacey's hair had grown, and she just looked positively radiant in her fuchsia print sundress and sandals.

"You look beautiful." Danny says as he watches her put her earrings on.

"Thank you, honey. I'm excited to meet the girls and tell them." Lacey says.

"I know you are. Did you think of how you'll do it?" Danny asks.

"I'm just going to stand up and show them. Hopefully, they can't tell before I reveal it to them." Lacey says.

"I don't know. You really are glowing. You look different to me, but they haven't seen you in months." Danny says.

"I'll just blame it on the weather." Lacey Jokes. "It is June."

"I guess you can get away with that." Danny says.

Lacey walks over to kiss her gorgeous husband. "I'll be back later. I want to get there early so I'm already seated when they get there." Lacey says.

"Ok. I love you." Danny says as he bends down to rub and kiss her belly. "I love you."

* * *

Lacey arrived to the café to meet her friends. She was thrilled to see that she arrived first so that she could surprise them. She was sitting in the outdoor section sipping lemonade when Monica and Phoebe arrived together. Lacey had her purse in her lap to cover herself. Whitney arrived a few minutes later and they all just sat down and ordered drinks.

"So, what's been going on with everyone?" Lacey asks.

"Well, nothing spectacular. Jake and I are renovating our kitchen." Phoebe says.

"Nothing much with me. Shelly told me to tell everyone hello." Whitney says when referring to her girlfriend.

"Nothing big for me either. Justin and I are going on a cruise." Monica says.

"What about you, Lacey?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh nothing much. Just this." Lacey says as she stands and reveals her baby bump.

All three women scream with delight as people look over at them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update. Dacey feels were in the gutter. I didn't watch the show, but that promo killed most Dacers and Lacers. I totally base my Danny off of 1A Danny, because I have said it before and I'll say it again, 1B Danny has lost his mind if he suddenly wants Sloppy Jo. **

**Special shout out to the simple ass Janny fan that sent me this:**

Guest Pinks and Blues, Chapter 1, Today 2:22AM

"Slight AU Dacey fic. Danny and Lacey have been married for three years and are now starting a family. Everything remains the same as far as the show goes." If everything remains the same as the show goes then Danny is with jo not Lacey. You are lying about the whole story and what it is about. Fail

**You really don't get it, do you? That's a shame because I clearly remember writing this:**

**He was cleared of killing Regina to then accidentally became involved in his father's death still at the age of 16. The guilt from feeling responsible for that almost ate Danny alive. ****It even cost Lacey and Danny their relationship. Danny was so distraught and so far out of the realm of reality, that Lacey and Danny both thought that Danny somehow fell in love with their childhood friend Jo Masterson. His need to incessantly protect Jo caused his father's death and in turn joined him to Jo. He instead labeled that as love and lost Lacey in the process. It caused Lacey to question his motives and made her question herself. She felt like she wasn't as important to Danny as Jo was. He had a hard time expressing how he felt bout Lacey, though he never had problems expressing how special he thought Jo was. The truth was that Danny loved Lacey in a way that he could never love Jo and felt unworthy of her. He feared losing her and in complete irony, pushed her away. Once he finally got psychological help and let the burden of his father dying go, he became a much better person to and for Lacey. He had an uphill battle to climb, but he eventually got back into her good graces.**

**Had you taken off your silly Janny blinders and read this, you would understand. And for the record, Danny ISN'T with Jo. And in my eyes, he never will or should be. So you can take your review, and shove it. It didn't stop or affect a damn thing. Dacey will forever rule the Twisted fandom. Janny is nothing, and it's disgusting. **

**So to my Dacey fans, I hope you enjoy this latest update. I saw some babies on Tumblr that gave me all kinds of Dacey baby feels. **

**Reviews are hugs! :)**

* * *

Lacey and Danny had many conversations about the baby they were expecting. They talked a lot about whether they would find out what they were having. It was getting a little more real to them that there was actually a baby growing inside of Lacey. They knew it was real though it seemed like they were dreaming or imagining it. Lacey was now at 20 weeks and was ready to have her first ultrasound. Her doctor, Susan Lancaster, told her that at 20 weeks you can usually tell the sex of the baby if it's positioned right. She and Danny discussed whether they would find out one last time before Lacey's appointment the next day. They were sitting on the couch watching tv after long days at work for both of them, especially Lacey. She was still pretty comfortable, though her belly had grown. She wasn't having any foot or back pain yet. The only things she didn't like were the sudden onsets of nausea, going to the bathroom constantly, and the extremely disgusting prenatal vitamins. She knew she had to take them, but they were horrendous. She had to take them with food and they always made her throw up. And the taste of the pills remained in her mouth too long for her liking.

"Do you really want to know what we're having?" Danny asks as he rubs Lacey's legs. He loves making her as comfortable as possible. She is carrying his child and he didn't take that lightly.

"Yes and no. I want to know if there's a boy or a girl growing inside of me. And then I want to be surprised." Lacey says as she looks at her loving husband.

"I feel the same way, but haven't we already been surprised? Just you being pregnant is a surprise." Danny says.

"I know, because I had no idea that I was. We weren't even trying." Lacey says.

"But you got pregnant for a reason, don't you think?" Danny asks.

"Yes. This baby was the best surprise I've ever had in my life, and a blessing." Lacey says.

"So, do you want to find out or not?" Danny asks.

Lacey looks at him and smiles innocently. "I don't know." Lacey says and she and Danny share a laugh. "What about you?" Lacey asks.

"I don't know either. I'm happy either way though." Danny says.

"Well, just because I'm getting the ultrasound doesn't mean we have to find out tomorrow. We can have the doctor put what it is in an envelope and if we get to the point where we really want to know, we can look then." Lacey suggests as she rubs on her baby bump.

"Are you sure you aren't going to peek?" Danny asks as he looks at his wife skeptically.

Lacey smiles widely. "No. We can have one of our friends keep it. I know we can't ask our mother's. I know they'll look." Lacey says.

"We can just keep it in the safe." Danny says.

"Are you sure we won't be tempted?" Lacey asks.

"Maybe. But we'll just have to promise not to, unless the other is present. Got it, Mrs. Desai?" Danny says as he rubs her thighs.

"Got it, Mr. Desai. You know we'll have to discuss names too, right?" Lacey says.

"Yes. But we have time for that. I do know that I don't want our son to be named after me if we have a boy though." Danny says.

"Why do you say that?" Lacey asks.

"Because there's so much tragedy and turmoil associated with my name. I don't want our son to have to go through that." Danny says honestly.

"I get what you're saying. I hate that you have to feel that way though." Lacey says.

"It's ok. It comes with the territory. We know I'm not a murderer. But I think it makes more sense to not draw attention to Danny Desai's offspring." Danny says.

"I know you're probably right. The good thing is there are plenty of names for us to choose from." Lacey says.

Danny starts to rub on her thighs more. He's starting to get that feeling. They still have a pretty active sex life even with Lacey being pregnant. He knows that will probably slow down or end as the baby gets bigger and they near the end. But Lacey still turns him on just like she did always. If anything, her carrying his baby attracted him to her more. "Are you ready to go upstairs and go to bed?" Danny asks as he blinks rapidly.

Lacey takes in the look that she knows means that he wants to have fun. "Yes, I'm ready to go upstairs and go to bed." Lacey says as she smiles at him. She takes her legs off of his lap and stands as Danny turns off the tv and they head upstairs. Danny reaches for her hand as they make the trek to their bedroom. Once they're inside they slowly start to undress, smiling and anxious like they were when they were teenagers. They had such an active and real love and attraction to each other, that it wasn't hard for them to return to the days when they were sneaking around and making out. When they were exploring each other with newness and unfamiliarity. They both knew each others wants, needs and desires, though it never became stale or redundant. And with Lacey being pregnant, it really gave them the freedom to do different things and try something new.

Once they're undressed and in the bed that they share and that they created their little miracle in, the couple start to kiss like they hadn't kissed each other in ages. Danny got on top of Lacey and positioned himself so that he wasn't lying directly on her stomach. Lacey suddenly rolls them over so that she is not on top of him. She straddles him to make room for the baby as Danny rubs her and guides himself into her as she starts to ride him. That has now become their favorite position, with him entering her from behind a close second. They both preferred making love face to face and staring into each other's eyes. It seemed to make their connection deeper. Lacey being pregnant heightened their sexual enjoyment tenfold. It made her vagina a lot more sensitive, which in turn made her hornier. All Danny had to do was touch her in that area, and she was immediately moist. And for some reason, his penis seemed bigger to her. It sometimes felt like their first few times, which wasn't a bad thing, just unexpected. She didn't understand that being pregnant changed her body that much. That was also a good thing for Danny. He noticed the change in her vagina as well. He didn't necessarily think that it was better, just different. But different in a good way. He had been with Lacey so long, he knew the contours of her body like the back of his hand. And her body was definitely different and he loved it. He loved her body before, so he wasn't complaining. He liked that she felt tighter and wetter. And he loved how turned on she got when he touched her. If she wasn't already pregnant, he knew that it wouldn't have been long before he actually put a baby inside of her.

The increased sensitivity in her vagina and her increased hormones caused Lacey to orgasm sooner and more frequently. Lacey and Danny both hoped that that wouldn't change once she gave birth. That would seem unfair. They had both heard stories from couples who said that was the case, but they were both determined to not let that happen to them. Sex isn't the glue holding their marriage together, but it is a major part of it. They loved expressing their love and desire for each other in that way. They had a happy and healthy marriage and having a happy and healthy sex life was important to them. Danny and Lacey were connected too cosmically to not play off of the natural, sexual, and romantic chemistry they shared. The were like two positively charged electrons. Danny and Lacey together was explosive; dynamic. It was like watching fireworks on the Fourth of July, seeing a space ship blast off, and the way dynamite exploded. Their attraction was spectacular. It couldn't be bought, faked or duplicated. Danny and Lacey were simply meant to be and was dynamic and beautiful to watch and experience.

Lacey continued to ride Danny even as the orgasm overtook her. Lacey going over the edge, riled Danny up and sent him over the edge as well. Danny unleashed into his wife as Lacey collapsed beside him, out of breath. She needed a moment to capture her breath, before she and Danny had their second round. Danny patted her on her thigh as his signal to let her know he was ready and for her to turn over so that he could enter her from behind. Danny enters her slowly and gradually pumps another orgasm out of him and his lovely wife. Pregnancy hormones took over and Lacey immediately went to sleep as Danny held her and his unborn baby in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, Lacey and Danny made their way to Lacey's appointment to catch a glimpse of their child for the first time. Lacey was excited and almost couldn't contain herself as she put on her sundress. It was mid June and pretty warm out. Lacey loved that she could put on little dresses and be free, and that she wouldn't be pregnant when it really got cold outside. Danny and Lacey walked into the doctor's office hand in hand. They saw a few other couples there and several women with various sized bellies. Lacey was the smallest in the group, and she imagined her belly getting as big as the other women as she rubbed on her small baby bump. She really had to go to the bathroom because her doctor told her to arrive with a full bladder. It was killing her to not go to the bathroom and pee. She silently prayed that they would call her soon. She got her wish when they called her 15 minutes later.

They did the normal things of weighing her and taking her vitals. Lacey saw that she had gained 10 pounds and wondered how much more she'd gain by the end. They headed into the room and she climbed up on the examining table and pulled her dress up while Danny helped cover her with the sheet. The ultrasound sonographer came in and applied the warm gel to Lacey's abdomen and started to rub the wand all over her belly. Danny and Lacey could see their baby on the screen just moving around and that caused tears to flow from Lacey's eyes. She cried when they first heard the heartbeat, but she was almost in hysterics at seeing their baby on the screen.

"This baby sure is active. It's moving around a lot." The sonographer says to Danny and Lacey as she types in numbers and moves the wand around.

"We can see that." Danny says as he has tears in his own eyes as he holds Lacey's hand.

"Your baby is measuring perfectly. It's about the size of a small to medium-sized banana. I'm measuring 9.8 ounces and 10 inches. Right on target." The sonographer says as she smiles and continues to move the wand around on Lacey's belly.

"Can you tell what it is?" Lacey asked shyly.

She moved the wand around som more. "Yes. Do you want to know the sex?" She asks before responding.

Lacey looks over at Danny. "I'm still confused Danny. I don't know yet. Just seeing the baby is enough for me right now." Lacey says as she smiles at her husband and the man she created that miracle she sees on the screen.

"Ok. We can do what you said." Danny says as he continues to watch his baby move around inside his wife.

"Can you just put what it is and put it in an envelope and seal it?" Lacey asks hopefully.

The sonographer laughs. "Yes, I can do that. I do that a lot actually. I already have envelopes ready. Look, your baby is waving." She says as she prints out the picture and puts it in the envelope.

"Oh my god. Our baby just waved at us." Lacey says as she squeezes Danny's hand.

"I see." Danny says.

"I'll print out some more pictures for you without the sex written on it." The sonographer says as the ultrasound photos print out and she tears them off to hand them to Lacey and proceeds to wipe the gel from Lacey's belly.

Danny and Lacey left the doctor's office grinning like the happiest people in the world. They had just seen their baby for the first time.

* * *

When they got home that evening, it seemed like everybody called her begging her to find out what the baby is. Lacey decided to lie and tell them that they couldn't tell. She told them that just in case she had a change of heart. And she did a few weeks later. She and Danny were eating dinner when Lacey sprung her idea on him.

"I want to know what the baby is." Lacey says as she looks at Danny.

"Good. Because I do too." Danny says as he smiles and grabs her hand. "So, we have to get the picture from our safe and open it up. Are you sure you really want to know?" Danny asks.

"Yes. But I have an idea. I want us to have a party to tell everyone." Lacey says.

"That sounds like fun. So we'll open it then?" Danny asks as he sips his drink.

"No, we'll open it now. Together and alone. We made this baby that way and I want to find out that way too." Lacey says cheerfully.

"I think that's a great idea. So we'll tell everyone then?" Danny asks.

"Yes. I was reading online about people having gender reveal parties to tell everyone the sex of their babies. We can have a cake that will be either pink or blue in the inside and people won't be able to tell until we cut it." Lacey says.

"I like that idea. And we can make it a challenge. Team Pink and Team Blue. The winning team wins prizes." Danny suggest.

"I like that idea honey! Can you keep the sex of the baby a secret until then?" Lacey asks.

"Of course. So are you ready?" Danny asks.

"Yes. More than ready." Lacey says as she smiles. They finish their meal and tidy up the kitchen. They head up to their bedroom. Danny opened their safe and got out the envelope. Danny tore open the envelope and pulled the ultrasound out. They looked at it together and Lacey started to scream when she saw what was typed on it. They both realized that that's what they both secretly wanted. Lacey threw her arms around Danny and started to kiss him. They were both excited about finding out what they're having that it caused them to make love almost the entire night.

* * *

**Are you Team Pink or Team Blue? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for this ridiculous delay. I was going through a little funk and I'm back to it. I hope you enjoy this latest update, and hopefully it's worth the wait. Reviews are hugs.**

**So who won? Team Pink or Team Blue?**

* * *

Lacey and Danny were excited for the gender reveal party they were having for their family and friends. Lacey was over the moon excited because she's having what she wants, though she knows she'd be equally excited if it was the other way around. She was happy about having her first baby with the man she loves more than anything and happy to share that with the people she loved and loved her. She really went a little bit crazy planning the party. She found gender reveal invitations that she sent out once she and Danny decided which day they would have the party. She made sure to emphasize that she and Danny didn't expect any gifts for the baby, just their attendance was enough. She ordered a ridiculous amount of pink and blue balloons, necklaces, and party hats, because she didn't know which team people would pick. She got a pink shirt for her and a blue shirt for Danny to wear at the party. They of course already knew the sex, but they didn't want to tip people off that they knew.

She was trying to decide what gifts to give to the people on the winning team. She placed the order for the cake, and she made sure to tell them that it's a gender reveal cake and what color she wanted it to be on the inside with buttercream icing on the outside with their classic boy and girl decorations on the outside as well. She had the initial thought to do cupcakes so that people could bite into them to see what it was, but she thought people might sneak and eat some, and ruin the surprise. It would be a lot easier to handle and keep an eye on one cake as opposed to lots of cupcakes.

A few days later, Lacey got the call she was expecting. Of course, Karen called her first because she was the least busy of her three favorite women.

"Hi, Daughter. How are you?" Karen asks.

"Hi, Mom. I'm fine. How are you?" Lacey asks.

"I'm wonderful. I'm trying to decide what team I'm on." Karen says.

"Oh?" Lacey asks.

"Of course I am. I'm trying to picture a little boy that looks just like Danny." Karen says.

"I picture a little boy that looks like Danny too." Lacey admits.

"So, it's a boy?" Karen asks.

"Are you trying to get me to tell you what the baby is?" Lacey asks casually.

"Yes. I'm trying to decide what color to wear. Any suggestions?" Karen asks while still trying to get a hint.

Lacey giggles. She knew Karen would call her and ask for a hint. "Um. Let me think." Lacey says as she hums while pretending to think about it. "I've got it. I think you should wear a nice pair of blue jeans and a pink top." Lacey says as she starts to giggle some more.

"That's not telling me anything, Lacey. Come on. Tell your second mother what the baby is. I won't tell anyone." Karen says

"I don't know what it is." Lacey lies.

"You don't?"

"No. We'll find out with everybody else." Lacey says.

"Well, how will we find out?" Karen asks.

"That's a surprise." Lacey says as she giggles.

"Are you sure you really don't want people to bring gifts?" Karen asks.

"Absolutely. This is just to celebrate finding out if we're having a prince or princess."

"Well, I guess you're right. That's what the baby shower is for. Have you bought anything?" Karen asks.

"No. Nothing yet. My Mom told me not to. She said what you said. That's what the baby shower is for."

"She's right. All you have to do is give birth. That's the best and worst part. You forget what it feels like though, so don't worry." Karen says while trying to reassure Lacey.

Lacey was already worrying just how horrific actually having the baby will be. Karen didn't make things any better. "Thanks, Mom. You didn't give me anything to worry about." Lacey says sarcastically as she giggles.

"I'm sorry Lacey. It's not that bad. You get the best gift in the world in the end, so it's worth it." Karen says.

"I know." Lacey says as she starts to rub her belly. She starting to get hungry. "Well, Mom. The baby is alerting me that it's time for us to eat. I'll talk to you soon." Lacey says.

"Ok. Sweetheart. Rub your belly and tell the baby I said hello." Karen says.

"I will. Bye." Lacey says as she and her mother in law hang up and she leaves her office to head to the cafeteria. She looked around and wanted to eat everything in sight. She saw that they were having loaded baked potatoes, and she darted to that station. She had them put steak, broccoli, bacon bits and cheese on hers. She also got a slice of coconut cake. She retreated to her office and ate all of her food. After she was finished, she desperately wanted some ice cream. Her craving for ice cream had gotten completely out of hand. That wasn't her only craving.

She craved Danny. She was horny all the time now. She started to shift in her chair just thinking about her hot husband. She started thinking of his fingers and how she wanted him to touch her right now. She picked up her phone and dialed the direct line to his office. He answered after two rings.

"Danny Desai."

"I'm horny." Lacey says breathlessly.

"Hello to you too, gorgeous wife of mine." Danny says as he chuckles.

"Hello, hot, sexy husband of mine. I'm horny." Lacey says again as she chuckles, although she isn't kidding.

"Is that the only reason why you called me?" Danny asks while pretending to sound hurt.

"Not necessarily." Lacey jokes. "I just wanted to hear your sexy voice."

"Really?" Danny asks as he leans back in his chair.

"Yes. Among other things." Lacey says.

"What other things?" Danny asks.

"I just wanted you to know how much you turn me on even when I'm not with you." Lacey says as she grins and starts to doodle on the paper in front of her.

"You turn me on more. That's why you're pregnant right now." Danny says.

"I can't help being irresistable." Lacey says as she giggles.

"That you are." Danny says. "I'm getting excited just thinking about it."

"How excited?" Lacey asks.

"I'm about to bust through my pants." Danny says.

Lacey lets a moan escape her lips. "It's too bad that I'm not near you right now because I think I can help you with that." Lacey says.

"Well, there's always tonight." Danny replies.

"You're on. I love you." Lacey says and immediately hangs up. It's a little ritual they do. Whoever makes the call has to say I love you before ending the conversation. And to let the other know that they are loved at the end of the call.

* * *

When Lacey got home, she ran straight for the guest bathroom that was just off the living room. She felt like her bladder was beyond ready to explode. After she was done with that pregnancy headache, she headed for the kitchen to satisfy her ice cream craving. She always liked ice cream, but her love for it increased exponentially when she got pregnant. She ate it everyday. She had several different flavors in the freezer. Today she decided on chocolate chip cookie dough. She didn't want anything else to go with it like those weird times she craved pretzels and ice cream. She hated pretzels and it kind of weirded her out the way she wanted them. Danny thought it was funny and disgusting the time she dipped Cheetos into chocolate ice cream. He didn't at all understand how she could want to put such weird snacks together, but he was just happy about his baby growing inside of her.

After Lacey had her daily snack, she headed upstairs to take a cool shower. Even though the central ac was on and she just got finished eating ice cream, she was burning up. It was almost July and hot outside, but her being pregnant made her hotter. She undressed and headed for the shower. After she was clean and fairly cool, she stepped out and grabbed her bottle of cocoa butter and started to rub it on her breasts, abdomen and hips. Lacey stood in front of the mirror completely naked and looked at all the ways her body had changed. Her nipples had gotten darker and her breasts had gotten about a cup size bigger. She had a brown line that ran down the middle of her abdomen. Her hips had spread a little and Danny told her that her butt had gotten bigger. She had to give up the cute little lace and silk panties and thongs she liked to wear that Danny loved to take off of her. Other than that and her new rounded belly, she hadn't really changed that much. She noticed how much more sensitive her nipples had gotten, and that was a blessing and a curse. If she or Danny rubbed them lightly, she would instantly get turned on, but if she got cold, they would hurt like hell. They would hurt so bad that Lacey really had to consider whether she would breast feed or not. If it felt anything like her nipples felt then, then it wasn't happening. She was rubbing her belly when Danny walked in and he instantly got turned on. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on her cheek and then kissed her on her belly. "Hello wife and child." Danny said happily. "You smell like chocolate. I love the way that stuff smells."

"Hi honey. And I love that it's keeping my body from looking like a roadmap." Lacey says.

"Well if it does ever start to look like that, it'll just give me directions on where to go." Danny says as he wraps his arms around her tighter and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"You're so sweet, I could eat you up." Lacey says and she notices the excited look Danny gets on his face through the mirror.

"Do you remember what we talked about earlier?" Danny asks hopefully.

"Yes. I still feel the same way." Lacey says.

"Good." Danny says as he removes his hands from around her and steps back and starts to loosen his tie. "You should have waited for me so that we could get in the shower together." Danny says as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"I was hot and needed to cool off. I'll make it up to you though." Lacey says.

Danny gives her the look that continues to make her weak. The way he started looking at her when he first got out of juvie. The look that made him irresistable to her. She felt her legs get a little wobbly. "Make it up to me how?" Danny asks as he starts to unbutton his pants and lets them fall to the floor. He pulled down his boxers and his penis sprung to attention. For a moment, Lacey seems to be either lost in thought or lost in the sight of her husband naked and standing at attention. Danny put on his famous smirk and just looked at her. "Lacey?"

Lacey shakes her head to shake the confusion from her mind. "What did you say?" Lacey asks as she tries to focus on Danny's face and not his body.

"God, Lace. I'm starting to feel like a piece of meat." Danny jokes.

"You are a piece of meat, and I'm hungry. So hurry up and take your shower." Lacey says as she walks over to the bed.

"Ok, dear." Danny says as he almost bolts to their bathroom.

Lacey sits on the bed and giggles to herself as she contemplates joining him. She decides that shower sex really wouldn't be safe or practical in her condition. She then gets a naughty idea as she approaches the bathroom. She hears Danny singing in the shower and again giggles to herself as she opens the shower door and steps in, surprising Danny.

Danny turns around to face her and he smiles. "What are you doing in here?" He asks as he pulls her closer. Not as close as he'd like with their unborn child between them, but he'll take that minor "interruption" any day.

"I'm making up for not waiting for you earlier." Lacey says as she pecks him on the lips.

"Do you really thinks it's safe for us to have sex in here? What if you fall?" Danny asks in concern.

"It's ok. We're not going to have sex in here. Well, not the regular kind." Lacey says as she smiles at him and sits on the bench behind her inside their huge walk in shower. She grabs Danny by his sides and pulls him closer to her. She kisses him on the tip of his head as she makes love orally to the man she loves more than anything. She finishes and exits the shower quietly with a satisfied grin on her face. Danny watches his wife's naked form retreat from the bathroom as he quickly finishes his shower to finish what his wife started. He gets out of the shower and dries off as quickly as possible and returns to their bedroom to find Lacey in the bed waiting for him. Danny sits down on the bed and leans in to kiss his wife passionately on the mouth. He then heads for her neck and then makes his way to her breasts where he places light kisses to her nipples. He kisses her on her belly before he positions himself comfortably between her thighs to give her the same treatment she just gave him in the shower. Once he's pleased his wife is fully satisfied and more than ready for him to go further, he gets on his knees and grabs her thighs to pull her closer to him. He slowly enters the woman he vowed to love and cherish forever as he tries and succeeds in helping his wife out with her craving for him.

* * *

A few days later, it was the morning of the gender reveal party. Lacey got up early. She was so excited that she and Danny were finally going to share what they were having. It had really become a chore not letting it slip when she talked to Judy, Karen and Clara. Her friends weren't as persistent as those three. They went through great lengths to try and trip Lacey up because they really thought that she knew what the baby is and just wasn't telling them. They were right, but she still wanted them to find out along with everybody else.

She went and cooked her and Danny a small breakfast of sausage, egg and cheese biscuits that they both really enjoyed, but Lacey threw up after a little while. Her morning sickness never really went away. Some things triggered her getting sick more than others. Lacey was really starting to believe that eggs would have to be added to the list of things she just wouldn't be able to eat. Along with pizza. Really anything that had tomato sauce. The baby wasn't a fan of tomato sauce. The baby also did not like fish. Though she was warned to not eat lots of it because of the mercury that was in fish that was harmful to pregnant women in large doses, she ate it once and decided she wouldn't eat fish again until after she delivered. Throwing up fish was not at all pleasant.

It was a late June day and it was already 80 degrees that morning. Danny and Lacey decided to make the gender reveal party a barbecue since the Fourth of July was only days away and they could get away with making it that kind of party. Lacey brought a small air pump because there was no way she was blowing up that many balloons. Clara was coming over to help her set up while Clara's fiancée Shawn was coming to help Danny outside. While Lacey was eating a bowl of cereal, Clara and Shawn arrived.

Clara almost knocked Danny down to run to the kitchen to see Lacey. She ran over to her and immediately started rubbing on and kissing her belly. "Hi baby. Auntie Clara is here." Clara said happily as she stopped for a minute to hug her big sister. "Hi Sissy Poo. You're glowing."

Lacey smiled and put her bowl down to hug her sister again. "That's what everybody tells me. I missed you." Lacey says.

"I missed you too. I still can't believe you're having a baby!" Clara says as she kisses Lacey's stomach again. "it's so unreal that there's a baby growing inside of you."

"I know. Some days I just look at my stomach and cry. I love this little person more than I can say. I can't wait to hold it." Lacey says as she tears up.

"Me too. I can't wait to find out what it is." Clara says.

"Me neither." Lacey lies.

Shawn and Danny walk into the kitchen and Shawn goes to give his future sister-in-law a hug. "You look beautiful, Sis." Shawn says.

"Thanks. Y'all ready to decorate?" Lacey says as she smiles.

"Yup. What do you need me to do first?" Shawn asks.

Danny speaks up. "You can help me outside with the tables and chairs. They can do the small stuff like balloons and streamers." Danny says.

"Lead the way." Shawn says as he and Danny go out to their huge back yard.

Lacey gets rid of her forgotten bowl of cereal as she and Clara go over to the table and start to blow up balloons.

"So, how are you feeling?" Clara asks as she takes a handful of balloons out of the bag and starts to blow.

"I feel great, actually. The morning/all day sickness is horrible though. And I'm hornier than ever." Lacey says as she smiles at her little sister.

That causes Clara to let out a shriek as all the air deflated from the balloon she was just blowing up. "Oh my. So, I hope you're handling that well." Clara says as she slightly blushes.

"Yes. I want to jump on Danny all the time. it doesn't matter where I am or what time of day it is. I always have to have him. And it's not even just sex. Sometimes i just need to see him naked. The other day i was eating a banana and got turned on. I immediately started wishing he was the banana." Lacey says as she and Clara crack up laughing.

Totally on cue, Danny walked into the kitchen and found his wife and sister in law laughing hysterically. They immediately tried to stop laughing when they heard the door close. Danny looks at them suspiciously. "What's so funny?" Danny asks.

They both try to go back to blowing up balloons but they are too giddy to do that. "Nothing." Lacey lies and Clara tries not to laugh.

Danny grins and looks at them with the same suspicious look on his face. "You were talking about me, weren't you?" Danny asks surely.

Lacey snickers and tries to wipe the grin off her face. "No." She can't maintain a straight face and she and Clara start to laugh again. "I'm sorry honey, we were. But I promise it was nothing bad." Lacey says as she smiles at her gorgeous husband.

Danny is still eyeing them as he walks over to the fridge to get him and Shawn something to drink. "Ok." Danny says as he grabs their drinks and leaves the kitchen.

Clara and Lacey continue to laugh and talk before she and Lacey go to pick up the cake and It's a Girl and It's a Boy balloons. The cake was very pretty with the pink and blue decorations. Lacey wanted a piece desperately and couldn't wait to cut. She and Clara head back to the house and Lacey takes a little nap while Clara has the guys finish helping her hang streamers. Lacey awoke about an hour later and found Danny just staring at her sleep. He has done that a lot lately, and it doesn't creep Lacey out at all.

"Hi." Lacey says as she rolls over.

Danny smiles. "Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just watching you sleep. And thinking about how awesome it is that you have a part of me growing inside of you. I will always love you for that." Danny says sincerely.

Lacey smiles too. "It is pretty awesome, isn't it? I know this is how we all got here, but this experience is amazing. I wouldn't know what it's like without you. I will always love you for that." Lacey says.

"Come on gorgeous. We have to get ready for our party." Danny says as he reaches for her hand and pulls her up.

"I know. I can't wait to cut the cake." Lacey says before they enter their bathroom and head for the shower. They get dressed and Danny just puts on jeans and a tee, with the blue shirt that Lacey bought for them as she puts on the cutest little white dress and the pink shirt. She looks like a doll with her glowing skin and round belly. They head downstairs with Shawn and Clara and wait for guests to arrive. Shawn picked a blue hat and Clara picked a pink hat and necklace. Guests started to arrive and everyone chose their team. Some people touched Lacey's belly to get a "feel" of what the baby might be. Judy and Karen were both on Team blue. Monica and Justin were on Team blue too. Whitney and Shelly chose Team pink, Phoebe was Team pink and her husband Jake was Team blue. Everybody seemed to be divided down the middle with slightly more Team blue members.

"So when and how are we going to find out what it is? I'm dying to know if I'm having a grandson or granddaughter." Judy says.

"Yeah, me too. Get to it. You've made us wait long enough. I know you guys already know." Karen says.

Lacey and Danny just look at each other and smile. "You're right. We do know. And now all of you will find out too." Lacey says as she smiles at all of her family and friends.

"Do you want to do it, or should I?" Danny asks as he pulls his wife closer.

"We can do it together." Lacey says as she reaches for the cake cutter. "You will all find out depending on what color the inside of the cake is. Drumroll please." Lacey says as everyone starts to make drumming sounds. Danny places his hand on top of Lacey's as they cut into the cake. The cake is pink on the inside.

Danny and Lacey are having a girl.

* * *

**I can already picture this Dacey baby. Can you? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note Part 1: Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay. My other story took over. I apologize for that.**

**And just so you guys are on the same page, Lacey is pregnant and she gives zero f$#ks. Pregnancy hormones get the best of us sometimes. **

**Check out the other Author's Note at the end. **

* * *

Lacey and Danny were met with a barrage of screams and cheers when everyone became aware that they're having a girl. Clara, Judy and Karen seemed to be screaming the loudest. Clara immediately gave her sister a hug and again kissed Lacey's belly.

"Hi niecey pooh. It's Auntie Clara." Clara says to Lacey's ever-growing baby bump.

Judy practically knocked her youngest daughter out of the way, to give her pregnant oldest daughter a hug. "My first-born girl is having a girl. I'm so happy." Judy says as she releases Lacey and places her hand on her belly.

Karen took her turn in hugging Lacey. Lacey and Karen had really gotten close because of her relationship with Danny. Karen really loved Lacey like her daughter and Lacey really loved Karen like her mother. "You didn't give me anything the other day when I talked to you. That was pretty sneaky, miss. You really had me thinking it's a boy." Karen says.

"I know. I couldn't give it away. We really wanted all of you to be surprised." Lacey says as she smiles. It seems people have finally remembered Danny and give him hugs too, but most just wanted to hug Lacey and rub her belly.

Even though Judy and Karen were both on Team Blue, finding out they're having a granddaughter excited them to no end. The two mothers, mothers in law, and future grandmothers embraced in a scream filled hug. "We're having a girl, Judy." Karen says as she embraces her friend. Karen and Judy too have become closer than they were when Danny and Lacey were kids due to their children getting married. They talked about how they joked about that when Danny and Lacey were kids. They saw that Danny and Lacey were more than just best friends the way they teased and messed with each other when they were younger. It seemed destined that they would end up together, and it ultimately came true.

"I know! We'll take turns spoiling her." Judy says.

"Nope. Auntie Clara is spoiling her. I'm already planning on stealing her." Clara says.

"Watch it Clara. That's my little princess you're talking about. You're not stealing her. Sorry little sister." Danny says.

"Then I'm moving in." Clara jokes.

"Watch it Clara." Shawn, Clara's fiancée says and everyone laughs.

Lacey started to feel a little sad that her Dad and Regina weren't there to be a part of their celebration. Of course Samuel could still be a part of it, but Regina never could because she was gone. Samuel said he'd definitely be there for the baby shower and when they baby was born. Lacey had to call him to tell him that she was having a girl the next day. Danny noticed that Lacey seemed a little sad.

Danny pressed his body to Lacey's back and wrapped his arms around her. He placed both of his hands on Lacey's belly and his daughter. He kissed her on her dimple. "What's wrong, honey?" Danny asks in concern.

Lacey leaned her face close to his and put her hands over top of his on her belly. "Just a little sad. I wish Regina and my dad were here, that's all. I know Regina would be as happy as everyone else. I know we would still be friends if she hadn't died." Lacey says solemnly. She hated being sad during the celebration, but her emotions were getting the best of her.

"I know she would too. I didn't know Regina well at all, but she was the life of the party. But you've got Whitney, Phoebe, and Monica. Plus all our other friends and family. And your Dad lives so far away. He'll be here when she gets here, Lace." Danny says reassuringly.

"I know. Thanks babe. I love you." Lacey says as she snuggled her face close to his again.

"I love you." Danny says as he kisses her cheek again before pulling away. Danny tries to get everyone's attention. "Ok everyone. We all know Team Pink won and we have gift cards for all of you. And don't try to act like you were on Team Pink and you weren't. Lacey and I know what team you were on, so no cheating." Danny says as everyone again laughs.

"That's right. And everyone knows I was the leader of Team Pink so I get two." Clara says jokingly.

Danny and Lacey give their Team Pink members their rewards and the rest of the party goes on until the wee hours of the night. Lacey was beyond exhausted and needed to lay down. She pretty much collapsed on the sofa. She fell asleep moments later. The noise around her didn't bother her at all. She was dead tired. Being pregnant did that to her. She made no apologizes for being that tired. Their guests understood anyway, so it wasn't a big deal to anyone. Lacey awoke to Danny kissing the tip of her nose. She was disoriented and woke up confused. She then realized that she was downstairs in their living room. "Is everyone gone?" Lacey asks.

Danny smiles at her. "Yes. And the house is clean. You were out of it. Come on Prego, it's time to head upstairs." Danny says as he tugs on her arm and pulls her to her feet.

"I'm still tired, Danny. I just want to take a shower and get in our big, comfortable bed." Lacey says as she slowly starts to walk up the steps.

"I can see you're still tired. I think a shower and me and you and our little girl in our bed is a great idea." Danny says as he practically pushes Lacey up the stairs.

The couple head to their bedroom and undress for their dual shower. Lacey was feeling a little in the mood, despite being tired. They had their shower and retreated to their bed. Lacey was sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Danny chuckled lightly to himself and again pecked her on the nose before kissing her belly and heading to sleep himself.

* * *

A month has passed and Lacey decided it was time for them to get the nursery together. Although they knew they shouldn't buy anything, they knew that getting their baby's room together was something that they needed and wanted to do. They went and picked out dark cherry wood furniture. They got the crib, dresser, and changing table. Lacey spotted a matching rocking chair and ottoman that she just had to have. She found the cutest bedding that was pink, brown and white cherry blossoms. Lacey found pictures of cherry blossoms framed in the same brown as the furniture.

The furniture was being delivered that Saturday morning when Lacey had to leave for her pregnancy yoga class. It really helped relax her and helped keep her in shape while she's pregnant. It also helped her prepare her body for the birth. It worked wonders and she was glad that her doctor suggested it to her. Lacey loved looking around at all of the different sized bellies. She remembered having that feeling when she was a lot smaller and she and Danny went to her appointment to have her first ultrasound.

Lacey was gathering her things when immediately had an idea that she thought would be wonderful. She couldn't wait to tell Danny her idea when she got home. She drove home happily with one hand on her belly. She felt her little girl moving around. She was pretty active already, but Lacey could feel her move now. It was the absolute best feeling in the world. Lacey figured she was moving around so much because of Lacey doing all those moves in her yoga class.

Lacey pulled up into their driveway and entered her home happily. She heard the talking as soon as she entered. And she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who was sitting in her living room. In her chair. In her house. With her husband. It was none other than Jo Masterson. The woman that she despised.

Gone was Lacey's jovial attitude. She was mad as hell. And Danny immediately knew that when he stood and looked at his pregnant wife. "What did I just interrupt?" Lacey asks almost harshly.

Danny immediately tries to rectify the situation by making light of it. "Nothing. Jo and I were just catching up while we were waiting for you to get home." Danny says and smiles awkwardly.

Lacey doesn't match his awkward smile. "Oh really? Catching up about what?" Lacey asks skeptically.

Jo takes this time to speak to Lacey. "I just heard from my mom that you guys are having a little girl. I just wanted to come by and tell you guys how happy I am for you in person." Jo says as she smiles nervously.

Lacey folds her arms and smiles weakly. "Thanks." She then returns to scowling at Jo and Danny.

Jo cringed at Lacey's demeanor. Danny shifted and ran his hand over his hair nervously. "Lace, come and have a seat so we can finish catching up." Danny says.

Lacey unfolded her arms and slowly walked over to the sofa and purposely didn't sit near Danny. She sat down and tried to make herself comfortable in the hostile environment. Lacey felt like she hadn't even been to her yoga class. She was tense and pissed off. She wanted her former friend out of her damn house. She felt the baby move and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Wow. Your stomach is really big." Jo says.

"That's what happens when you're pregnant." Lacey says smartly.

"Have you guys thought of names yet?" Jo asks.

"Not, really. We haven't really thought about it honestly." Danny says as he smiles weakly.

"You can always name her after me." Jo jokes.

"Jo Desai? I don't think so. But a girl can dream, can't she?" Lacey asks in a harsh, sarcastic tone. Danny just looked over and eyed Lacey intently. "What?" Lacey asks innocently.

"What is that supposed to mean, Lacey?" Danny asks.

"Oh nothing. Just that she's probably still banking on becoming Mrs. Jo Desai. Right Jo?" Lacey says sarcastically as she gives Jo a mischievous grin.

Danny tries to make the situation less awkward by completely ignoring what Lacey just said. "Uh, Jo just got engaged and got a promotion at work." Danny says.

"Good for her." Lacey says while not even acknowledging Jo.

"Why are you acting this way, Lacey? I just came to rekindle our friendship. I'm not here to cause problems or to hurt you." Jo says. Lacey has no idea whether she's being sincere or not.

"I just find it hard to believe that you suddenly want to rekindle a non-existent friendship after all this time. We haven't seen or heard from you in years. So excuse me for being skeptical." Lacey says.

"You two are married and having a baby. That changes things. My two oldest friends are having a baby and I want to be a part of that." Jo says.

"Why do you keep using that word?" Lacey asks.

"What word?" Jo asks.

"Friends. We're not friends." Lacey admits honestly.

"But we can be. I still consider you guys my friends." Jo says.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." Lacey says.

"You're still bitter and you shouldn't be. All of that stuff happened when we were a lot younger. we're adults now. I was very selfish back then. I'm not that way any more and you would know that if you gave me a chance." Jo says sincerely.

"I'm not bitter. I know it happened when we were kids. But the thing is, it never should have happened. If we were ever friends, you never would have done what you did." Lacey says.

"But why am I the only one paying for that? You've completely let Danny off the hook. I would like to think that since you're married to him and having his child, that you would be over some bad decisions we made when we were teenagers." Jo says almost tearfully.

"Because you should have known better. You claimed you were so hurt, yet you had no problem hurting me. You knew how I felt about him. He's a boy. He was too stupid to realize how I felt. But you, we had a bond as girls. And you broke that. You broke the girl code Jo. And I know that may sound silly to you, but I'm too old for this now. I'm having a little girl and I pray she never has a friend like you." Lacey says. She doesn't care about the looks that both Danny and Jo are giving her.

"I should go." Jo says as she stands to leave.

Danny stands too to walk her to the door. "I'm sorry, Jo." Danny says before he closes the door. He comes back over to sit next to Lacey. "That was totally uncalled for and embarrassing, Lacey. You didn't have to do that." Danny says calmly.

Lacey cuts her eyes at him. "Oh, I didn't? What did you expect me to do when I come home and find the woman I hate in my house with my husband?" Lacey asks angrily.

"What? Don't you think it's time you stopped hating her? It's been ten years, Lacey." Danny says.

"I don't care how long it's been. I will never stop hating her. And I'm starting to hate you too." Lacey says as she stands and walks into the kitchen with Danny following her. She wants Danny out of her sight, but she's also hungry. Her anger will have to wait.

"What do you mean, you're starting to hate me too?" Danny asks.

"Because you know I hate her, yet you let her in my damn house. I don't trust her, and you know that. You're going back to your old ways of trying to shove your precious Jo on me." Lacey says as she opens the fridge and gets herself a yogurt and two bananas from the counter. She reaches into the drawer to get a spoon and shoves it closed.

"It seems like you don't trust me. You don't really think I'd cheat on you with her, do you? I would never do that to you, Lacey." Danny says honestly.

"You know what? I don't trust you. Not when it comes to her. After all this time, she still comes before me. I'm having your baby, but somehow you care about her feelings." Lacey says as she walks past him.

"I can't believe you think that. Nobody is more important to me than you and my baby." Danny admits truthfully.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it. How do you think I feel, Danny? How do you think I feel coming in here and finding her here? I have no idea what happened in my house while I wasn't here. I don't want that woman in my house period, let alone with my husband while I'm not home. I don't trust her. She has a history of going behind my back when it comes to you. You do too, and you know it. You could clearly see that I was upset, yet you're concerned about how I treated her? Are you kidding me? You didn't even warn me that she was here! How dare you do something like that?" Lacey asks as she starts to walk up the stairs. It's a challenge because she's carrying something and the baby has really started to kick. Lacey finally makes her way up to their bedroom and slowly sits on the bed.

"I do care about your feelings, Lacey. I promise you I do. And I promise nothing happened while she was here. I would not betray you like that. I love you. You're my wife and you're having my baby. Nobody comes before you two." Danny says.

The baby can really tell that Lacey is upset because she has really started to kick. Maybe she's mad at Lacey for being mad at Danny. Lacey felt a sharp kick that caused her to wince. She let out a sharp breath and rubbed her stomach. "Calm down." Lacey says softly as she continues to rub her belly.

"Are you ok?" Danny asks in concern.

"I'm fine." Lacey says through deep breaths.

"You don't look fine." Danny says.

The baby has finally calmed down some. "I said, I'm fine. Go and catch Jo and make sure she's ok." Lacey says smartly.

Danny lets out a deep sigh. "Lacey, you're being ridiculous. I'm worried about you and the baby right now." Danny says seriously.

"Me and my baby are fine. I just have to get used to always being second best when it comes to Jo. And when she gets here, I'll be third best. She'll probably betray me and call Jo Mommy. She is your daughter after all." Lacey says with much attitude as she peels her banana and starts to eat it.

"I can't believe how petty and ridiculous you're being right now. You aren't second best to me, Lacey. And I'm hurt that you would even say that." Danny says.

"Danny, I don't care about your hurt feelings. I'm hurt too. Now leave me and my baby in peace. You're upsetting me and her." Lacey says.

"She's my baby too. And I'm not trying to upset you and her." Danny says honestly.

"Yeah, she's your baby. But I will take her and we will go far away if I ever come home and find Jo in my house again. I'm not ever going to take a backseat to that bitch ever again." Lacey says with finality.

"Lacey, you're really starting to frustrate me. You're not going anywhere. You're blowing this out of proportion. You can't just up and leave with our baby. We're married." Danny says seriously this time.

"Well, she goes where I go. And right now, I want you to go. Get the hell out of my face before I say something you'll regret." Lacey says in a nasty tone and the baby gives her another sharp kick. Lacey grabs her stomach again.

"Will you stop talking crazy and calm down? You're upsetting yourself and her." Danny says as he walks over to the bed.

"Don't come near me. And that's all you. Either you leave, or I will." Lacey says in a nasty tone.

"I'm not going anywhere." Danny says.

"Suit yourself." Lacey says as she stands to leave the room. A sharp kick from her traitorous baby girl causes her to sit right back down. Lacey realized the baby has won this battle and she just lays down.

Danny walks over and crouches down beside her. "Are you done now?" Danny asks.

"Yes I am. I just need to take a nap. I'm exhausted." Lacey says as she tries to smile.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Danny asks.

"Yes. I just need to rest now." Lacey says.

"Ok. I'll be in the nursery if you need me." Danny says as he kisses her cheek.

"Ok." Lacey says as she smiles at him.

Danny takes this time to leave their bedroom. Lacey got up and walked over and slammed the door shut and locked it. Seconds later, she heard Danny pounding on the door. "Lacey, open the door." Danny says as he continues to pound on the door.

"Go to hell, Danny." Lacey says as she walks back over to her bed. She opened her container of yogurt and peeled her banana as she listened to Danny continue to pound on their bedroom door.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: I feel like apologizing for using Jo in this story. Quite frankly, I'm sick of her and 199% sick of reading about her in Dacey fics. I know people are thinking I'm a hypocrite for saying that when I just put her in this story, and maybe I am. But the way Lacey feels about her is the way I feel about her and I needed to show that since this stems from the real relationship we've seen on the show. I just wanted to express that to the people that are on the Jo hate train with me and letting you guys know that she will NOT have an overwhelming presence in this story. I am not here for Jo Masterson or the trio. I promise to hurt her feelings again should she be stupid enough to show her mug again. And I know some Dacey fans are Jo fans and all I have to say is Shame On You because Jo is awful. :D Thank you for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I just wanted to warn everyone that this isn't a happy chapter at all. Marriage isn't all sunshine and rainbows. Lacey and Danny actually did have the perfect marriage until Little Tess came along and ruined that. Danny had a hand in that too and he must answer for that. I don't thrive on writing angst, and I will not drag it out unnecessarily for 15 chapters. No matter what direction I go in, I will handle it as soon as I can. **

**Lacey is a very complex character and I feel that her actions are justifiable. I know some of you won't see it that way, and will insist on telling me what she should have done. I love you guys, but please do not try and write this story for me. It is not my intention to make people not like that or take it the wrong way. But you guys have no idea how many messages I get from people telling me what to write. I don't do that to other writers, and I expect to receive the same courtesy. **

**I wanted to address the previous A/N where I talked about the excessive use of Jo in Dacey fics. I know a few people especially some authors didn't like the message I was trying to convey. I have stated before and it's no secret that I think Jo is too deep into Dacey fics but I have NEVER told another author what to write. People have the right to write what they want. I'm not telling anyone what to write. I just choose to not read fics where she's in every chapter. Unless she's getting killed or her feelings are getting hurt, that's the only time I want to read about her. We'll have to agree to disagree on that. And I apologize to the writers that took it as a dig or criticism. **

**As always, thanks for reading. Reviews are hugs. **

* * *

Lacey continued to eat her snack of yogurt and a banana as Danny kept knocking on the bedroom door. She wasn't interested in looking at his face or hearing anything he had to say. She was pissed off by his actions and intended to let him know and pay for it. She was one thousand percent serious about leaving and taking her baby girl away with her if he kept putting her on the back burner. She had been down that road before and would not go down it again. She would not ever feel inadequate or take a back seat to _her _ever again. She is Danny's wife and having his daughter and she still has to feel like she's less important than his obvious soul mate. She wasn't a teenager anymore. She wasn't pining for a boy she gave her heart and her body to anymore. She's a grown married woman carrying a baby. She should not have this on her mind and in her heart to cause her stress. And her stress was stressing the baby out. Or making her angry.

The more Lacey yelled at Danny, the more the baby would kick. She did not like it when Lacey was upset at all and let her know that she wasn't happy with the way Lacey was acting. Lacey would think that it's because the baby didn't like her yelling at her Daddy. If The baby could hear Danny's voice, she would think that was true. But the baby couldn't hear Danny's voice the way she heard Lacey's. Their doctor explained that to them, but Danny still insisted on talking to her belly daily. He loved talking to his baby that was growing inside of Lacey.

Lacey felt her move as she finished her snack. Lacey was still upset to the point of anger. Her anger and yelling exhausted her. She was now tired and needed a nap. She didn't care about Danny pounding on the door, asking her to open it. She was mad at him and didn't want to look at his face. He would use his world-famous smirks and ploys of manipulation to work her over to get her to stop being mad at him and to be on his side. Danny wanted his own way and he thought he would get his own way. Lacey was not going there with her cunning and charismatic husband. Not at all. She didn't care if he didn't like it.

Lacey kicks off the sneakers she forgot she was wearing and laid down on the bed. She was tired and she and her unborn baby needed rest. Danny and she who will not be named, had upset her and she didn't need the stress. Just thinking about those two letters and that frizzy blonde hair made her upset again. Lacey knew she would hurt him and her if she lost her baby. Neither one of them were worth her baby's life and safety. She drifted off into a restless nap. She had too much on her mind to relax. Plus the baby was resting on her bladder. Lacey got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower hoping it would help. It didn't.

Lacey knew what the problem was. It was nagging her and needed to be addressed. Lacey got dressed in one of her cute maternity sundresses. She then packed her bag. She knew Danny and a lot of other people would think she was overreacting and maybe she was, but she felt like she was entitled to that. She had the right to be upset about coming home and finding the woman she hates in her house with her husband. The same female that has caused her much pain before. She was pregnant and not going to deal with that. She had been neglected because of _her_ before and she would not do that again. Nobody cared about her feelings at all. As long as _she _was hurting, the world had to stop. Well Lacey hurt too. More than people thought or realized. People just expected her to swallow her pain. Swallowing her pain wasn't making her feel better. She cried over what she was about to do. It hurt her. But she felt like she had no choice.

She called her mother and asked her if she could stay with her. Judy of course didn't understand, but she would always be on her daughter's side. She didn't want to stay with Clara and intrude on her and Shawn. Although she probably would rather stay with Clara because she knew. Clara knew Lacey's pain when it came to that. The only other person in the world to know how she really felt. She wanted her sister, but she would just call her later when she got settled. She could just stay at a hotel, but she didn't want to be alone.

Lacey let out a deep breath and forced her feelings and tears to stay at bay. She had something she needed to do. The tears would have to wait. After a few more deep breaths, Lacey opened her bedroom door and found Danny sitting on the floor in the hallway. He saw the bag, locked eyes with her and he knew, though he was a little wrong. He at first thought the bag was for him, but then he finally took in that Lacey was fully dressed and ready to go. He jumped to his feet to try and stop Lacey.

"Lacey, what are you doing?" Danny asked in concern.

"What does it look like, Danny? I'm leaving." Lacey says as she walks past him.

Danny grabbed her arm to pull her back. "Just stop, Lacey. You don't have to leave. This isn't that big of a deal. You are overreacting and blowing this out of proportion." Danny says as he still has a hold of her arm.

Lacey pulled her arm from his grasp. "I'm not blowing anything out of proportion. You don't respect me and my feelings and there's no reason for me to stay." Lacey says as she heads for the stairs. She carefully walks down with her bag in tow.

Danny naturally followed her. "This is silly and stupid Lacey. You're being overly dramatic. I'm not letting you leave this house. You're pregnant. You need to calm down." Danny says as he stands in front of the front door.

"I am calm. Now get out of my way so that I can leave." Lacey says calmly.

"I'm not moving and you're not leaving." Danny says in a strong voice.

"Danny, I'm not going through this with you. My mind is made up. I am leaving. Please move." Lacey says in the same calm voice. She doesn not need the baby getting upset.

"You can't just leave like this. We need to discuss this. We are married and having a baby. You can't just leave " Danny says as he sighs out of anger and frustration.

"Fine. Let's discuss this. Where would you like to start?" Lacey asks in a mocking tone.

"Why you're letting a silly little visit get you so upset that you want to leave. Let's start there." Danny says almost harshly.

"I already told you this, but I guess we'll talk about it again. I didn't appreciate coming home and finding _her_ in here with you." Lacey says as she smiles and nods and tries to reach for the door.

"And I already told you that you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Jo." Danny says.

"Say her name to me again, and you will have a lot to worry about." Lacey says harshly. Danny looks at the expression on his wife's face and realized how serious she was.

"Lacey, please." Is all Danny says until he gets his thoughts together. "Please just calm down and stop this. You're paranoid and jealous for no reason. She's our friend." Danny says.

"No, Danny. _She's_ your friend. You need to stop thinking that _she's_ the same little girl that we played with when we were younger. _She's_ not. We are not the Three Musketeers._ She_ hasn't been my friend since I dropped her at 13 when you went to juvie. Then you came back and forced _her_ on me. And because I thought we could have a chance at being friends again, I tried to be _her_ friend. I was wrong. _She_ is not my friend. _She_ put up with me because of you. I did the same thing. That friendship should have remained dead the way it was when you went away. Yeah, we worked together to try and clear your name in Regina's murder until _she_ started to develop feelings for you. When you didn't, _she_ dropped you like a bad habit. So _she_ wasn't your damn friend either. _Her_ friendship was totally conditional. And you are still too stupid to see that _she_ has ulterior motives." Lacey says.

"I am not too stupid to see it because she doesn't have ulterior motives because she can't come between us." Danny says probably to his and her benefit.

"But _she_ did come between us. One visit, and _she_ has. You still don't see what I see. You still don't feel my pain. You probably never will. Seeing _her_ today brought back all those feeling I had to push aside. It just made me think of all the times _she_ tried to manipulate both of us. From _her_ first telling me that _she_ never would have dated you if _she_ didn't talk to me first, to _her_ meeting you in the park to try to get you to reciprocate _her_ feelings. Let us not forget _her_ being so devastated over our sex tape, to you two keeping secrets behind my back, to you telling _her_ it's always been _her_ after I told you that's how it seemed. And that little hand squeeze you two did after you stared at _her_ like _she_ was the best thing in the world. Right in front of me!" Lacey says angrily. The baby kicked her and she didn't care. Danny had made her angry.

The look on Danny's face lets her know that he didn't know she saw that hand brush in the hallway that day at school. "Lacey, calm down. You're still upset over things that happened over 10 years ago and you shouldn't be. I came to my senses. You know that." Danny says.

"No, all I know is after all this time _she's_ still more important than I am. You claimed you told me everything. You told me about the park, but you didn't tell me the other part. You are a liar and I don't trust you. Still. I don't care how long ago this was, I'm still hurt. But my hurt feelings do not matter to you. Just _hers_. And I'm over that. I'm so over it. You care more about _her_ than you ever cared about me. So I'm done taking _her_ place. _She_ can have you." Lacey says with finality.

"What? She can have me? What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asks.

"It means exactly what I said. _She_ can have you. I will walk away from you and this marriage. I'm done trying to fill the shoes of the woman you really want. _She_ obviously has something that I don't or _she_ does something that I can't. I don't care any more. I will not stand in your way. I will not keep you from your daughter, but I don't want her around _her_. Do me the common courtesy of at least honoring this one wish. I have never asked you for anything, but I'm demanding this. I will make that a stipulation in the custody agreement. I will have divorce papers drawn up immediately. I don't want anything from you, but freedom. You can marry _her_ and let _her_ live here for all I care." Lacey says and she didn't really mean to say all of that. Maybe that's how she really feels. She had no intention of divorcing Danny, that just came out. Maybe she does need to divorce him. "I already know it won't feel awkward, because _she_ has no problem dating you after I had you. And you think it's ok to go from girl to girl. So have at it. I'll send someone to get my stuff and then I'll see you in court. Goodbye, Danny." Lacey says and she really means it.

"Lacey, you really need to stop. I don't want to lose you. I have no romantic feelings towards her. I was just trying to be her friend. I don't want us living apart and me only seeing my daughter when it's allowed. We are not getting a divorce. I don't want any other woman but you. I love you more than anyone else in this world. Please just think about this." Danny says in a hurt and pleading voice.

"Well, Danny. It seems you really have a decision to make. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but you need to let me go. If you rally love me, then you will do that. And if you have any intentions of ever trying to get me back, you know what you need to do. Please, get out of my way." Lacey says as she stares deep into his eyes. She hates that it came to this.

"You want me to choose between you and her? I already have Lacey. I choose you." Danny says and he hopes that that's enough for Lacey.

Lacey shakes her head and smiles. "Wow, lucky me. You don't get it, do you? That's not what this is about. My value isn't determined on the fact that you chose me. Until you can figure that out and truly understand it, I'm gone." Lacey says.

Danny seems defeated. He doesn't fight Lacey when she reaches past him to open the door and walks out. He couldn't, wouldn't watch her walk away. It hurt too much.

* * *

Danny sat alone in his huge empty house, that seemed so much bigger and emptier without Lacey in it. She seemed to bring a lot of life to it. The house felt her presence was gone. Danny was too hurt and too stunned to do anything. He just sat on his couch. He looked over at their wedding pictures on the mantle. He focused on how happy they both were and looked. He really focused on Lacey's face. The woman who married him despite his faults and baggage. The woman who stood by him. Sure, she was cold towards him when he first came back, but that changed. She didn't want people to know about their relationship for a good reason, because she was literally tortured when that sex tape got out. But after that she stood by his side until it became unbearable. He realized finally that he wasn't good enough for Lacey. And she loved him anyway.

Danny was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the ringing of the doorbell. Cole saw him sitting on the sofa through the glass at the side of the door. He could tell that Danny was deep in though, he tried and was happy to find that the door wasn't locked. He entered Danny and Lacey's home quietly.

"Danny? Hey Danny. You ok?" Cole asked as he approached his friend cautiously.

Danny finally noticed that Cole was there. "Naw, Cole. I'm not ok." Danny says as he doesn't even try to mask his hurt.

Cole sat down on the chair across from Danny. "What's wrong? You were happy as hell a few hours ago. You do still need me to help you put the baby furniture together, don't you?" Cole asks in concern for his friend.

"My life wasn't ruined a few hours ago. I still need your help, though. I'll still need to use the furniture eventually, I just don't know when." Danny says gravely.

"Hold on. What happened?" Cole asks.

"Lacey left me." Danny says solemnly.

"She left you? Why did Lacey leave you?" Cole asks.

"Because she came home and Jo was here. She said she doesn't trust us and thinks I want Jo." Danny says. Cole grimaced and rubbed his face. He was afraid to say anything. Danny notices Cole's reaction and questions it. "Why did you just make that face, Cole?" Danny asks.

"Because I can see how Lacey feels. I'm not sure she should have left you, but I understand it." Cole answers honestly.

"What? There is nothing going on between me and Jo." Danny says truthfully.

"I know that. Lacey has a lot of insecurities when it comes to her. And women are extra sensitive and emotional when they're pregnant. I know you should know that by now. Why was she here anyway?" Cole asks.

"Yes, I know that. I see how Lacey just cries at the drop of a hat now. She was only here to say hello and to congratulate us on the baby in person. Lacey told her off and Jo left." Danny says.

"So she was here when Lacey wasn't? And you really don't see why Lacey was upset? Come on now, Danny. You aren't that gullible. You might be a stupid son of a bitch, but you've never been gullible." Cole admits.

Danny laughs despite being in agony. "Why do you think I'm stupid? I was just talking to a friend. You're here when Lacey isn't." Danny says to his defense.

Cole looks at him like he's a moron. "I'm a man and I'm not a threat to your marriage, that's why. The way Lacey sees it, Jo is. You have history with her." Cole says.

"Yes, we do have history. Because she's my friend. That's all. I don't know why Lacey doesn't understand that. If I came home and you were here, I wouldn't blow a gasket and insult you." Danny says again to his defense.

"Lacey doesn't see it that way. You've done sneaky things where Jo is concerned before. And I already said, I'm not a threat to your marriage. Lacey is like a sister to me. Nothing will ever happen between us." Cole says truthfully.

"Just like Jo is like a sister to me." Danny says.

"You say that, but you crossed that line when you thought you were in love with her. Lacey went through a rough time when that happened, Danny." Cole says.

"But that was a long time ago and I realized that I didn't love her that way. I know she went through a rough time. You don't have to remind me." Danny says.

"I do have to remind you. I never told you this, but Lacey confided in me during that time. She was my friend before she was your girlfriend. That whole thing with Jo really hurt her. She pretended that it didn't. I won't tell you what she said, because I'll never break her trust, but she was devastated by that. I've never seen Lacey that hurt. Even when her parents got divorced. Even when Regina died. She wanted to leave Green Grove, but Phoebe and I convinced her to stay. You don't know about it, because I said I wouldn't say anything. She was going to leave and live with her father in Seattle. Her mother had already arranged it. She met up with Phoebe and I to tell us goodbye. Phoebe was Phoebe and really cried and begged her to stay. I did too. I didn't like her thinking she had to leave. She gave up a lot for you, Danny. Everything actually. She was the Queen Bee before you came back, and she lost all of that and all of her friends. For you. But you can't lose one friend for her?" Cole lays a heavy guilt trip on Danny without meaning to. But he needed to know the truth.

Danny really thinks of what Cole just old him. He had no idea Lacey went through that. She kept saying she was ok. He never knew she wanted to Leave Green Grove because of him and Jo. "I had no idea she wanted to leave. She never said anything. I had no idea she was that hurt." Danny says as he thinks back to those times and remembered what an idiot he was.

"She wasn't going to say anything. She was just going to leave to let you be happy, even if killed her to do so. All of you put you and Jo's feelings before Lacey's. So I see why she left, to be perfectly honest. I'm sorry Danny." Cole says honestly to his friend.

"Thanks for telling me all of that. Now, can we get started on the furniture? I want to focus on something else right now." Danny says.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for." Cole says as he stands up.

Cole and Danny head up the stairs to the nursery to put the crib and other baby furniture together. They worked in a comfortable silence and talked about sports and other things to keep Danny's mind occupied. Cole could tell Danny was hurting and trying not to show it. Putting the baby stuff together, for a baby that he might not see everyday was taking its toll. Danny wanted to break things instead of putting them together. He was angry, hurt, and frustrated. Lacey just walking away hurt him more than he thought he could ever hurt. He finally got it.

Danny and Cole finished up and Cole left. Since Danny was alone and had no witnesses, Danny had a really good cry. He figured it didn't count since nobody saw. He knew that it did though. Maybe he deserved to feel pain since he caused his wife enough to walk away from their marriage. He thought of his many mistakes and how this one was the mistake of a lifetime.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This is a mildly heavy chapter. I hate writing angst, but the title of this story is 'Pinks and Blues.' This is the 'blues' part. I know some of you will not like some of the things that Lacey says. But she's hurt, pregnant, and emotional. It's all part of the plan though. And my least favorite person in the Twisted world is in here too. I promise this is the last you'll ever hear of her. I had to put her in here. I hate that I had to, so Jo haters, I feel your pain.**

**Also, I see that interest in maybe just my Dacey stories seems to be dwindling, so I must say that I intend to finish this and Fighting Fire. Depending on which one I finish last, might be my last fic. I think the time has come that most are just walking away altogether, since the show is ending. It's so hard to say Goodbye to my favorite couple. **

**I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. Reviews are hugs. **

* * *

Lacey drove to her mother's house with tears in her eyes and her baby kicking in her stomach. She hated that she again upset her baby girl with her actions. She didn't mean to get upset again, but she really couldn't help it. What just happened in her life was a good reason for her to be upset. She tried to put it out of her mind and focus on the road so that she wouldn't get into a car accident on the way there. Lacey felt like screaming. Her life didn't make sense to her any more and she hated that. What a difference a day makes. Even several hours. That morning she was on top of the world. She and her husband had the furniture delivered for their daughter. Things were getting real for both of them. It all came crashing down when she came home and found an intruder in her house. That intruder caused more damage in her life than she should have.

Lacey finally arrived at her mother's house and parked her car. She took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears away before she grabbed her bag and walked up the walkway to the door. Judy opened the door right before she reached it because she was waiting on her. Judy grabbed Lacey's bag and embraced her oldest daughter in a hug. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" Judy asks as she rubs Lacey's back with her free hand.

"Not really, Mom." Lacey says honestly.

"Well, let's go inside so we can talk." Judy says as she breaks their hug and ushers Lacey into the house. Judy and Lacey walk in and head for the living room. Lacey sits down on the sofa as Judy places Lacey's bag on the floor beside her and has a seat. Judy didn't like the look on Lacey's face at all. It reminded her of how she looked when she was younger and going through things that she kept from her. "What happened, Lacey? You didn't say what was wrong, just that you needed to stay with me for a while." Judy questions in concern.

Lacey let out a huge sigh. "I came home from my yoga class and Jo was there with Danny." Lacey says.

Judy frowned her face. "You didn't catch them sleeping together, did you?" Judy asks tentatively. She hopes that wasn't the case.

"No. They were just sitting in the living room talking. I have no idea what may or may not have happened while I wasn't there though." Lacey says impassively.

"You don't think they're having an affair, do you?" Judy asks hopefully.

Lacey gets tears in her eyes again. "I really don't know. A week ago, I would have said no without any hesitation. Now, I'm not so sure." Lacey says as she wipes her eyes.

"You do trust Danny though, right?" Judy asks again hopefully.

"Honestly? No, I don't trust him. I wish I did and I could, but not when it comes to her." Lacey admits truthfully and it hurts her to admit it.

"You and Danny are married now, Lacey. You have to trust your husband. I don't think he would cheat on you with her or with anybody for that matter. He's not the same sixteen year old boy anymore." Judy says as a way to reassure Lacey that she might be blowing things out of proportion without actually saying that and making her more upset.

"Then why do I feel like he is, Mom? He intentionally disrespected me and disregarded my wishes concerning his precious Jo." Lacey says and it pains her to even say her name. It felt so wrong uttering the words she spoke. Lacey then just broke down and started crying. She couldn't stop the tears if she wanted to. Judy's heart broke at seeing Lacey so distraught. Judy just went over to her and held her in her arms. Lacey started to cry more and that caused the baby to start kicking. Lacey needed to lay down. "Mom, I just need to go upstairs and lay down for a while." Lacey says and Judy helps her from the couch to go up the stairs. "Thanks Mom. I don't need any help. I just need to rest." Lacey says as she starts to go up the stairs to her old bedroom. She entered it and it looked exactly how it did when she stayed there three years ago before they got married.

Lacey sat on the bed and thought of all the good memories she had in that room. All of the sleepovers and slumber parties, movie nights, girls nights, girl talk fests, sisterly bonding and sharing she did in that room. She even thought of all the times Danny snuck in there and all the moments they shared together. She had a lot of good times in her room. She also had bad memories in that room too. From her crying over Regina dying, everything Danny good and bad, losing all of her friends, secrets and betrayal. She didn't want to think of those moments though. Secrets and betrayals are what brought her here. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home in her house with her husband and their unborn baby. Lacey cried again thinking that her family was broken. She couldn't take it any more and just kicked her sandals off and laid down. She cradled the stuffed horse that was on her bed. Lacey closed her eyes and prayed for peace and sleep as her baby continued to kick her.

Lacey rubbed her belly. "I'm sorry I'm making you upset, baby girl. I wish I didn't have to leave your Daddy either." Lacey says solemnly to her unborn bundle of joy.

* * *

Danny continued to sulk after he had his crying bout. He started to feel an ache in his chest that he knew was from Lacey leaving him. It made him sick to his stomach literally and physically. He just felt awful. He was in pain and hurting. He needed the pain to stop.

Lacey had only been gone a few hours, but it felt like a lifetime. He had no idea where she was. He knew she wouldn't go to Karen's since she's his mother although Karen loves Lacey like she's her daughter. Danny figured she wouldn't want to impose on Clara and Shawn, so the only logical place for her to be was Judy's. He called her and she ignored all of his calls and texts. He thought she might just need a few hours to cool off, but after his talk with Cole, he thought her leaving might be more permanent. Danny couldn't stand the thought of living apart from her and his baby. They were married and they needed to share their lives together. Her leaving him was irrational and didn't make sense to him. He would do anything to get her back.

Danny went to take a shower to relieve the stress in his aching body. He thought it was because he was heartbroken and from lifting the heavy furniture that he and Cole put together. He was in a lot of pain. He felt like Lacey had reached inside his chest and ripped his heart out. Not that she intended to hurt him that badly, but she did nonetheless. He hurt her too. He realized how she must have felt. That is how she felt. And she's pregnant on top of it. He didn't have to put himself in her shoes. He understood that he hurt her. He didn't mean to but he did.

Danny got out of the shower and dressed and prepared to go to his mother in law's house to see his wife and bring her home. He wasn't going to stay in that house without her.

* * *

Lacey actually did get a little nap in while she was at her mother's house. She rolled over and saw Clara sitting on her window seat. Lacey smiled when she saw her baby sister and best friend in the world. "Hi, Sissy. How long have you been sitting there?" Lacey asks as she rolls on her back and tries to prop herself up on her pillows. Clara came over and got in the bed with her.

"Not long. You just looked so peaceful, I couldn't help but watch you and niecey pooh sleep." Clara says as she smiles at Lacey and rubs her belly.

"What are you doing here?" Lacey asks, though she already knows.

"Mom said you needed me. What happened?" Clara asks in concern.

Lacey exhales sharply before she answers. "I came home from my yoga class and Blondie was in my house with Danny." Lacey says. Clara jerks and looks at Lacey like she really can't believe what she heard.

"What?!" Clara asks in shock.

"Yeah. I guess you know I wasn't too pleased with finding her there." Lacey replies.

"Why would she come around after all this time when she knows you don't like her? What is she up to?" Clara asks

"I don't know. She said she heard we're having a girl and she wants to be a part of that. She said she still considers us to be friends." Lacey says dismissively.

"With friends like her, you'll never need enemies. She wasn't walking around like she lived there was she?" Clara asks.

"No. They were just sitting in the living room talking. I told him I didn't want her in my house period, and especially when I'm not there. I told him I don't trust him or her. He said I was paranoid and overreacting for no reason." Lacey says.

"So he really didn't see why you were upset? No woman wants another woman in her house while she's not there. Especially one she hates." Clara states.

"He really didn't. I told him just that too." Lacey says.

"Do you really think that something is going on between them?" Clara asks carefully.

Lacey thinks for a minute. "I really don't know. I just thought back to all of the secrets they kept from me. I felt 16 all over again. I can't feel like that anymore, Sissy. I can't." Lacey says as she again breaks down and starts to cry. Clara pulls Lacey into her arms as Lacey continues to sob. "They hurt me so bad back then. Just like they're hurting me now. Why do they keep hurting me? I married him and I'm having his baby and she's still more important than I am. Why doesn't he care about me the way he cares about her? Why am I not special? Why am I not good enough to be first to him?" Lacey says through tears and hysterical crying. Clara continued to hold her sister and comfort her. Clara hates seeing her big sister this broken.

"Lacey, you are important and he does care about you. He loves you. He's just an idiot. He's not going to put her before you. You are special to him, Lace. He just made a mistake. Stop blaming yourself for his mistake. Your worth and value doesn't depend on Danny. I know he's your husband and you love him, but you don't exist solely for him. You have to let the ghost of Jo Masterson go. I know you hate her. I do too. Please stop crying because you're making me cry." Clara says as she rocks her best friend.

"I'm so hurt and broken though, Clara. I wish I wasn't married to him. I wish I wasn't pregnant by him. I love my baby but I wish he wasn't her father so that I can just move on with my life. I don't want to have his baby any more. I wish he had never came back here from juvie. I should have stayed away from him. Now I'm stuck with him forever. Nothing will ever change. I will always be a substitute for her. I gave up everything for him and he doesn't even care." Lacey says as she continues to cry. Clara is crying right along with her.

"Lacey, don't say that. You might jinx it and cause something to happen to the baby. Don't regret her. She was made out of love. She might hear you." Clara says in a comforting tone.

"I'm sorry I said that. I don't mean it. I'm hurt though, Sissy. I hate him. I hate them for making me feel like this. They made me regret my baby." Lacey continues to cry and exhausted herself to the point she feel right asleep in Clara's arms. Clara slowly released her to let her get the rest she needs. Clara quietly left Lacey's bedroom and headed down the stairs. Her mother is sitting in the living room waiting for her.

"How is she?" Judy asks hopefully.

"Terrible. She's broken, sad, drained and hurt. She said she wishes she wasn't pregnant by him. She cried herself to sleep. This is a mess, Mom." Clara says as she exhales and sits down on the couch across from her mother.

"What? I didn't know she was that heartbroken. I can't stand this." Judy says truthfully.

"Yes, she is. She said she feels how she felt when she was in high school. We know how hurt she was then when she wanted to move with Dad. Now she's here with you. I can't stand seeing her this hurt. Not again. The only good thing is she's not holding it in and hiding it like she did back then. Maybe the baby makes her more emotional. I'd rather she let it out than keep it in, but this hurts me." Clara says as she sighs loudly and rubs her forehead.

"I know. I don't think I can take that either. I would never want to see her leave with the baby. She might do that. We have to get her back home and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen." Judy says truthfully.

"I am in total agreement with you, Mom." Clara says and then the doorbell rings. She gets up to answer it. She sees that it's Danny when she opens the door. He looks pitiful. Clara just stands there and stares at him with daggers in her eyes. "Yes? Can I help you?" Clara asks in a condescending tone.

"So you're mad at me too, huh? I'm here to take my wife home, Sis." Danny says.

"Of course I'm mad. You hurt my sister. My loyalty is to her first. Yeah, you're my brother, but nobody hurts my sister. You need to fix this. Now." Clara says. She still hasn't moved so that he can come in.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her, Clara. I don't want to hurt Lacey. And that's why I'm here. To fix this. Where is she?" Danny asks while he impatiently waits for Clara to let him in.

"Oh, she cried herself to sleep in my arms." Clara says defensively. She folds her arms across her chest and continues to throw daggers at him.

Danny's heart sank and that aching feeling in his chest returned. Hearing that she cried herself to sleep almost makes him want to cry. "Are you going to let me in so I can go be with her?" Danny asks. "Please, Clara. I need my wife."

"If you upset her again, you will have to deal with me." Clara says as she turns her back and goes to sit back down.

Danny reluctantly entered the Porter home and softly closed the door behind him. He was afraid to walk into the line of fire. He walked around the corner and saw his mother in law looking not too pleased with him. He already knew how Clara felt. "Hi, Mom." Danny says quietly.

Judy purses her lips. "Don't you 'Hi Mom' me. I'm mad at you." Judy says.

"I know I'm in the dog house with all of you and I'm sorry. I didn't intend to hurt Lacey. I'm here to take her home." Danny says.

Judy just gives him the same look Clara was giving him. They were making Danny uncomfortable and nervous. "You can go on up, but if you upset my baby, I will hurt you." Judy says seriously.

Danny forces an awkward smile on his face. "Thanks." Danny says as he heads for the stairs to make his way to Lacey's old bedroom.

Clara suddenly stands and grabs her purse. "You're leaving already?" Judy asks.

"Yes, but only for a little while. I'll be back soon. Call me if you or Lacey need me." Clara says before she's out the door and heading for her car.

She was going to pay Jo Masterson a visit.

* * *

Danny made his way to Lacey's old bedroom and slowly and quietly opened the door. He saw her laying on the bed facing the door still asleep. He thought she looked so beautiful and so peaceful while she was sleep. He quietly walked over and sat on her window seat and waited for her to wake up. He wanted to get in the bed and hold her, but he decided against it thinking it might upset her. He didn't want a run in with Judy and Clara. He knew first hand how feisty the Porter women were.

Danny just sat quietly and waited for her to wake up. He enjoyed seeing her at peace since Clara said she cried herself to sleep. He hated that she was that hurt. He was the cause of that pain. Even if he wasn't trying to hurt her, he knew and understood that he did. He assured himself that his wife would never experience heartache because of his stupidity again. Decisions and sacrifices had to be made. He had already caused Lacey enough pain and was unwilling to do it again. His wife, baby, and his family meant more to him than anything. He would kill and die for them. Lacey was already extremely important to him, but her leaving him made him realize how much he loved and needed her. He simply could not live without her.

Lacey started to stir in her sleep. She didn't know that Danny was in the room with her. "I'm sorry sweetheart." Lacey says as she rubs her belly. "Mommy didn't mean what she said." Lacey says.

"What did you say that you didn't mean?" Danny asks as he startles Lacey a little and she jumps. Danny gets up from the window seat and walks around the bed to face her.

"What are you doing here, Danny?" Lacey asks in a harsh, annoyed tone.

"I came to take you home. You need to be home in our house, Lacey."

"I'm not going home with you, Danny." Lacey says.

Danny kneels down in front of her. It pained him to do that. "Lacey, please. Please come home." Danny begs.

"I can't, Danny." Lacey says.

"What did you say that you didn't mean?" Danny asks again.

"I'd rather not repeat it. I never should have said it so just drop it." Lacey responds.

Danny takes his hand and places it on her belly and the baby immediately starts to kick. She must have sensed it was her Daddy because she started to move and kick harder. Danny felt the thumps against his hand and it almost made him cry. "See, she wants you to come home too." Danny says as he tries to reason with Lacey.

Lacey tries to avoid direct eye contact with him. She starts to weep quietly. "I already told you she goes where I go, Danny. I want to come home too, but I can't. I don't belong there." Lacey says.

"How can you think you don't belong there? We're married and that's the home we built together. You and the baby belong there, Lacey. You have to come and see the furniture all put together in her room." Danny says as he continues to rub her belly as their little one continues to kick.

"I don't belong there because I'm taking her spot. So I will not stand in your way any more. I finally get it. She's the one you were meant to be with. I just wish I had realized that before I married you and got pregnant." Lacey replies sadly.

"I hope you're not saying that our marriage and our baby is something that you regret." Danny says while silently praying that she doesn't feel that way. The fact that she ignored his question and didn't answer felt like someone had hit him. His heart began to ache again. "That's what you said earlier, isn't it? Danny asks timidly, afraid to hear her answer.

"I didn't say those exact words, but that's the pretty much how I feel. I don't regret her though. Well, not the parts of me I don't." Lacey says softly as she avoids looking at the hurt look on Danny's face.

"How could you even say or think something like that, Lacey? Do you know how that makes me feel?'' Danny says as he wipes a tear from his eye. He was hurt enough to cry a lot more than that.

"Welcome to the club. I hope you enjoy your stay. I've been in this club for 12 years. It doesn't feel good knowing that someone you love wishes you were someone else, does it? But you'll get over it. Once you two start your family, you'll forget all about me and my daughter." Lacey says basically without emotion.

"Lacey, this has gotten out of hand. I do not wish you were someone else. I'm not starting a family with any one but you. That's my daughter too and I'd die before I replace her and you. I know you're hurt and so am I. You proved your point. I get it." Danny says.

Lacey finally turns her head to look him in his eyes. The eyes of the man she loves more than anybody else in the world. The man that she fell in love with when she was a little girl. The man she thought was a murderer and killed her best friend. The man she gave her heart, mind, body, and soul to. The man she stood before God and pledged her undying love to. The man who now has a piece of him growing inside her. She couldn't stop loving him if she tried. She feels like she has somehow broken her vows. She feels incredibly torn. He hasn't proven himself to her yet. "You do?" Lacey asks.

"Yes, I get it. I'm sorry, Lacey. I will never hurt you like that again." Danny says truthfully.

"So you understand why I'm upset?" Lacey asks the magic question.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry." Danny says.

"Tell me why I'm upset, Danny." Lacey says.

"Because you think I'm still keeping secrets from you. I don't really think you fear I'm having an affair with her though." Danny says.

Lacey just stares at him. He doesn't get it. "That's not why I'm upset, Danny. And I'm not coming home until you understand my pain. You feel it, but you don't understand it. Goodbye, Danny." Lacey says as she rolls over onto her other side with her back facing him.

Danny lowered his head in defeat. The pain returned. He just stood and leaned over to kiss her on her cheek. He was surprised she let him kiss her. He lowered his head and kissed and rubbed her belly. "I love you two. I'm going to make this right, Lacey. I promise." Danny says as he reluctantly leaves Lacey and his baby behind.

* * *

Clara drove with one mission in mind. She had some not so nice things to say to Jo Masterson. Clara didn't even know where the wench lived, so she decided to go to her parents' house. Clara had to think of a story to tell Tess to get her to tell her where Jo lived. She pulled up in front of the house and walked up the walkway hoping that Jo was there so she could say what she had to say to her right then and there.

Clara knocked on the door and by a pure strike of luck, Jo answered the door. She looked surprised to see her. "Clara? What are you doing here?" Jo asks in surprise.

Clara puts on a fake smile. "I need to talk to you in private for a moment. It's important." Clara says.

Jo shuts the door and steps out onto the porch. "Ok. What is it?" Jo asks quizzically.

Clara's fake smile disappears. "You need to stay the hell away from my sister and her husband." Clara says flatly.

Jo feigns hurt. "What do you mean? They're my friends. Why should I have to stay away from them?" Jo asks.

"Because I'm telling you to. Lacey hates you so you have no business coming to her house for any reason. Danny is not your concern. You have done enough underhanded stuff when it comes to him in the past, and it ends today." Clara says.

Jo starts to protest. "I was just-" Jo tries to say but Clara cuts her off by putting her hand up.

"I don't care what you were doing. It better not happen again. If you ever come around Lacey and Danny again, I will hurt you. Your police chief father won't even be able to save you." Clara says seriously.

"Are you threatening me?" Jo asks smartly.

Clara steps closer to Jo to invade her personal space, causing Jo to back up. "I sure am. If you want to see if I'm serious, hurt my sister again. You have no idea what pain is, and I promise I will show you. Lacey is a lot nicer than I am. You're dealing with the evil sister. I am Lacey's little sister, but I am not the same little girl you remember. You'll think your brother Charlie gave you a hug compared to what I'll do to you." Clara pauses for effect. "You have a nice life now, Jo." Clara says as she smiles and walks away.

Jo just quietly went back into her parents' house. She was trying to pretend that Clara didn't scare her. But she did.

* * *

Danny slowly made his way down the stairs and was shocked to only see his mother in law. She still gave him that look that made him nervous.

"How did it go? You didn't upset her, did you?" Judy asks.

"It didn't go that well, Mom. No, I didn't upset her. I have something to do. I'll be back soon." Danny says as he leaves Judy's house and heads for his car. He just sat in the driver's seat for a minute before he pulled out his phone. He was starting to feel the aching in his chest more frequently. It didn't feel good. It seemed to move from his chest to his side. He knew what he had to do. He dialed and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Jo answers softly.

"Jo. It's Danny. I need you to meet me at Johnny Cakes right now." Danny says.

Jo hesitates. "I don't know, Danny. Clara told me she would hurt me if I came around you or Lacey and I believe her." Jo says.

Danny should have known his sister-in-law would do that. "Don't you worry about Clara. This is important." Danny says. "I'm not taking no for an answer." Danny says finally.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Jo says as she hangs up.

Danny makes the short drive to Johnny Cakes and goes in. He was starting to feel like he had been kicked in the chest. He actually grunted when he sat down in the booth. His heartache felt like more than that. He hoped Jo would make it there soon so that he could go and get Lacey. He was literally ad physically hurting without her.

Jo walked in about 5 minutes later. She slowly walked up to the booth where Danny was seated. She sat down quickly and looked around. "Hey." Jo says as she's finally settled in front of him.

Danny cuts right to the chase. "Jo, I can't have anything to do with you anymore." Danny says flatly.

"What? Why?" Jo asks.

"Because Lacey left me and this is the only way I can get her back. I'm not going to get a divorce and only see my baby when a judge tells me I can. My wife and my daughter mean more to me than anything in this world. I'm not losing that for anyone and anything." Danny says surely.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. We're friends. She's acting like we're having an affair or something." Jo says.

"The big deal is, my wife has a problem with you being my friend. She's entitled to that. I have to respect her wishes because I love her and I'm not going to lose her. Not for you. You are a threat to my marriage and I will not break up my happy home for you. Lacey and I had the perfect marriage until you showed up this morning. You're the problem, and you won't be any more." Danny says as he locks eyes with Jo to let her know how serious he is.

"Wow. She's still jealous and bitter about high school? That's amazing. We might as well have an affair since she already thinks we are." Jo says in a tone that Danny doesn't like at all.

"What did you just say to me?" Danny asks seriously.

"I was just saying you might as well do what she's accusing you of. Why get punished if you didn't do the crime? Jo asks.

Suddenly, things seem clearer to Danny. Lacey was right. He sees it now. "Jo, I will NEVER have an affair with you. Never. I can't believe that you would disrespect me and my marriage like that. Do not ever, EVER, speak to me or Lacey again. Do you understand that? You'd better. Never come to our house, call me, anything. If you see me on the street, pretend you don't know me. I'm not the same boy you knew back in high school. I'm not tortured and confused. Lacey is it for me. You can never be her. I hope that threat that Clara gave you sinks in. Stay the hell away from me and my wife. Consider that a warning. Remember when you told me I was just like my father? You know what he did and you know what I'm capable of." Danny says as he stands to leave.

Jo just sat there dumbfounded after getting the second scare of her life in the same day.

* * *

Danny made his way back to his car to head back to Judy's house. The pain he felt in his chest appeared to get worse. He struggled to get in his car. Danny was starting to get worried that the pain in his chest was more than his broken heart. He slowly tried to start his car up. The pain in his chest got sharper. He picked up his phone and called Lacey. She didn't answer him. He then called Karen. She didn't answer either. Danny quickly started to worry.

* * *

Lacey was still at Judy's house with Clara and her mother. She finally left her bedroom and retreated downstairs because she and the baby were hungry. Judy decided to make a light meal for her girls, granddaughter included. Lacey was still ignoring Danny's phone calls. She figured he probably gave up when his calls stopped. About a half an hour later, she got a call from a weird number. She decided to answer it any way.

"Hello?" Lacey answers.

"May I speak with Lacey Desai?" The voice on the other end said.

"This is she." Lacey says.

"Are you the wife of Daniel Desai?" The person asks.

Lacey felt uneasy. "Yes." Lacey replies.

"Ma'am, this is Sheila Banks. I'm a nurse at Green Grove Medical Center and your husband is here. You should get down here as soon as possible."

"Oh my god! Is he alive?" Lacey asks loudly, causing Clara and Judy to look at her in shock.

"Yes, he's alive. But you should get down to the Emergency Room as soon as you can." Ms. Banks says before she hangs up.

"What's wrong, Lacey?" Clara asks.

"That was a nurse at Green Grove Medical Center. She said Danny's there and I need to get down there." Lacey says as the tears start to flow.

"I'll drive." Judy says as all three leave the house to head to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello all. I apologize for the delay. I had a lot to do. There is medical terminology in here. I don't know who knows this but I work in the medical field and it is written from what I know from 12 years working in a OR. I truly appreciate everyone that was eager for an update and are sticking by me, because I see that I've lost some people. I know I may have turned people off with my Jo hatred, but it is what it is. I apologize to the author's I have offended, not for the way I feel. Someone asked me about my support of other writers, and I fully support everyone that has the courage to do this. It's not as easy as some might think. Some I just have to support from afar. Not every story is my cup of tea, just like my stories aren't. Everything ain't for everybody. I would never go out of my way to put another author down or tell them what I want them to write. I don't want my fans to do that either. I get hate from people telling me I wish i was as good as or as popular as some other writers. I know some people think this is a competition, but I only compete with myself. I'm deeply humbled by the people who think I'm the best (I disagree) and that I'm their favorite writer. All that says to me is that people understand how hard I work to put out quality material. I put my heart and soul in to what I write. I have no idea how hard other author's work, but I do. I appreciate the people that know and respect that. **

**Someone also asked me about Clara and if she's Solange to Beyoncé. I guess she is, but like I've stated before, Clara is me. I write for her totally based off of my personality because we have no idea what Clara is like. Clara would walk through fire for Lacey. You'll see that in this chapter. I make no apologies for Clara or her actions. I would do the same in a heartbeat. **

**As alway, thanks for reading. Reviews are hugs.**

* * *

Lacey feared the worst as Judy drove them to the hospital. Clara decided to follow them in her car just in case she needed to leave and Judy had to stay to be with Lacey. Lacey called Karen but didn't get an answer from her. She just left her a message telling her to call her when she could. She didn't want to scare Karen by letting her know that Danny was in the hospital. Lacey had no idea what was wrong with him. The nurse told her that he was alive, but she probably just said that because she didn't want to tell her that he was dead over the phone. Lacey cried thinking that she might be a widow and that her daughter would never meet her Daddy. And if he died knowing that she was angry with him, Lacey could never live with herself. Suddenly, she felt foolish for leaving him. Although she felt totally justified in her actions, she felt like it was unimportant at this point. Lacey started to sob as she thought of the way she and Danny could ultimately end and have her life be in ruins.

"What if he's dead and she didn't want to tell me over the phone? I'm going to be a widow at 28 with an unborn baby." Lacey says as she wipes the tears that refuse to stop flowing.

"He's not dead, Lacey. You're not going to be a widow. Danny is going to be ok." Judy says to try to comfort her daughter. She had to believe that her son-in-law was ok. She had to.

"But what if he is? What if he's just laying there and they want me to identify his body? She probably just told me that he's alive because she couldn't give me the news over the phone." Lacey says as she just stares at her mother, hoping she has the right answers.

"He's not Lacey. They wouldn't tell you he's alive if he isn't. You have to be optimistic." Judy says as she glances over at Lacey before returning her attention to the road.

"If he died thinking I hate him, I will never be able to live with myself. My daughter will never know her father. She's going to hate me forever." Lacey says gravely as she continues to weep and rub her belly.

"Lacey, you need to calm down. You have to remain strong for your baby and your husband. They both need you right now." Judy says sternly.

Lacey is quiet and thinks for a few minutes. "You're right. I have to pull myself together. I'm stronger than this. Everything is going to be ok." Lacey says as she forces herself to smile. She prayed that everything would be ok.

Judy pulled up into the parking lot of the Emergency Room with Clara pulling in a few spaces away. The three women practically run into the entrance. Lacey has really pulled herself together so that she can talk to the doctors and nurses calmly. She would fall apart later. Right now her husband needed her to be strong for him. They walk up to the information desk where there's a woman sitting.

"Hello. I'm Lacey Desai. I was told my husband was here." Lacey says calmly.

"What is your husband's name?" The woman behind the desk asks.

"Danny Desai. I got a call from someone saying he was here and that I needed to get down here as soon as possible." Lacey replies.

"Have a seat. The doctor will speak with you shortly." She responds.

Lacey gets that uneasy feeling again. "Please. Just tell me if he's still alive." Lacey says as she puts her hand on her forehead. Clara grabs her other hand to try and soothe her.

"The doctor will be with you shortly, Ma'am." The woman says before she gets up and disappears.

Lacey looks at Judy and Clara with horror on her face. They each go and sit down. They wait in silence until a nurse comes out and calls the family of Danny Desai. Lacey practically jumped from her chair and ran to the nurse.

"Hello. I'm Danny Desai's wife. Is he ok?" Lacey asks hopefully.

"Follow me." The nurse says and Lacey again looks at Clara and Judy with horror on her face. She reluctantly follows the nurse, while Judy and Clara inform her that they will wait.

The nurse leads Lacey down a hallway and she sees lots of activity going on around her. Nurses and doctors running in different directions, people being pushed on gurneys and in wheelchairs. She walked past rooms with people in them and she stops her at the room Danny is in. He's propped up on a stretcher and has an oxygen mask on. Though he looked pale and in pain, he smiled when he saw Lacey. Lacey immediately rushed over to him and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Lacey asks.

Danny tried to remove his oxygen mask but the nurse stops him. "You can talk but try not to keep it off too long. We don't want your saturation to drop. I'll send your doctor in." She says and then she's gone in a flash.

"Are you ok? I thought you were dead." Lacey says as she starts to cry again and grabs his hand. He has an iv hooked up to his other arm. She locks hands with him as the baby starts to kick. Lacey takes his hand and places it on her belly.

Danny removes his mask and smiles at her. "That is the best feeling in the world. I thought I would miss out on this. I thought I was having a heart attack." Danny says and Lacey looks horrified while Danny rubs her belly.

"A heart attack? But you're only 28. And you're healthy." Lacey says.

"They said I didn't, but I'm waiting for my test results. It just felt that way. I thought my chest pains were just from my broken heart." Danny says as he tries to smile to lighten the load of what he just started to weep as she put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I broke your heart, Danny. I didn't mean to. I thought I was going to be a widow the whole way over here. I thought you died thinking I hated you and that our baby would never meet you and hate me." Lacey chokes out through tears.

Danny tries to comfort Lacey by trying to pull her into his arms. "Stop crying, honey. It's ok." Danny says

A tall man wearing navy blue scrubs walks in and Lacey thinks he looks a lot like Dr. Karev from Grey's Anatomy.

"Hey, Doc. This is my wife Lacey." Danny says happily.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Gilbert. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Desai. Although you probably wish we had met under better circumstances." Dr. Gilbert says and smiles and extends his hand to Lacey.

Lacey reluctantly lets Danny's hand go to shake his. "It's nice to meet you too. I do wish it was under better circumstances." Lacey says.

"I know you both are wondering what's going on. We have your test results, Mr. Desai. Well, you have a primary pneumothorax. That is an abnormal collection of air or fluid in the pleural space that separates the lung from the chest wall. In this case you have fluid built up in that space that we need to drain. That's what caused your chest pain and the feeling like you were having a heart attack." Dr. Gilbert says then pauses hoping they are following him.

"But what caused that though? He was fine hours ago." Lacey says as she continues to rub Danny's hand.

Danny speaks before the doctor continues. "Lacey, I wasn't fine. I was having chest pains and it scared the hell out of me. I thought it was something else until it got too strong to bear and I drove myself here." Danny says as he puts his oxygen mask back on.

"A primary pneumothorax is one that occurs without an apparent cause and in the absence of significant lung disease. This condition is a medical emergency that can cause steadily worsening oxygen shortage and low blood pressure. Unless reversed by effective treatment, it can progress and cause death. Since you do have fluid build up, we have to drain it with a chest tube. You will have to stay in the hospital until it's removed." Dr. Gilbert says.

"A chest tube? Is that safe? He's going to have to have surgery?" Lacey asks as she wipes her eyes.

"No, it's not surgery and we'll make sure we keep him safe. A chest tube insertion is a procedure to place a flexible, hollow drainage tube into the chest in order to remove the fluid from the pleural space. That is located between the inner and outer lining of the lung. The skin is sterilized with antiseptic solution and local anesthesia is administered to minimize discomfort. Then we'll take x-rays to make sure it's in the right place and is draining properly. He'll be in the ICU until it's removed. We'll get started on his chest tube procedure soon, but you can't be present to minimize the risk of infection. I'll be back soon." Dr. Gilbert says and then he tries to leave but Lacey stops him with a question.

"Is he going to be ok?" Lacey asks hopefully.

"Yes. He's going to be ok. I'll be back shortly." Dr. Gilbert says and then he leaves.

Lacey pulls the chair up and sits next to Danny. She grabs his hand again. Despite being mad at him and hurt about him disregarding her feelings, she's extremely happy that it didn't turn out the way she dreaded on the way over. She's just glad that he's ok, for all of their sakes, mainly their unborn baby.

Danny slides his mask to the side to speak. "You can leave if you want. I'll be ok." Danny says quietly. "I know you hate me right now and you really don't want to be here."

"I don't hate you Danny. And I'm not leaving. There's no place else I need or want to be." Lacey says.

"I'm sorry, Lacey. You were right. And I'm sorry. I really am sorry for hurting you and I won't ever do that again." Danny says.

"What do you mean by that? I was right about what?" Lacey asks.

"About her. I met with her after I left you. I don't want any secrets between us, that's why I'm telling you. I told her I can't have anything to do with her ever again because I love you and our baby and I wasn't going to ruin our marriage over her. She told me that you were bitter and jealous of her for acting like we're having an affair." Danny pauses to really look at Lacey. "She said we might as well have one since you accused of us having one. She thought you shouldn't be punishing me for something that we weren't doing so at least you leaving me would have made sense. I told her to never speak to us or to come to our house again. I told her to act like she doesn't know us if we saw her on the street. I pretty much told her I would kill her if she ever came near us again. I'm not a killer, but I will kill anyone that tries to hurt you and our baby. You mean everything to me Lacey. I put those rings on your finger because I love you, I always have, and I always will. I pledged my undying love to you and I meant every word. I love you even more for having my baby and I would do anything, ANYTHING for you. I finally got what you needed from me. I really thought she was just trying to be a friend. I was wrong and I should have listened to you." Danny says.

"Danny, I love you too. I always have and always will. That's why it hurt so much. We are now a part of each other, and I don't ever want to lose that. You have a part of you growing inside of me. I wouldn't want to experience this with any other man on this planet. I vowed to love you forever and I intend to. I never stopped loving you. I just wanted you to understand how hurt I was and that she had a plan. High school came rushing back and I was hurt and scared. I almost lost you then and I couldn't do it again with her. My only option was to leave. I don't like holding on to grudges, but that really took me back and I didn't want to feel that kind of pain again." Lacey says.

"I know you were going to live with your father. I hate that I made you that unhappy. I'm sorry I was too stupid to see that you were that hurt." Danny says sincerely.

Lacey looks at him in confusion. "How do you know that? I didn't tell anybody. I know Clara or my mom wouldn't tell you that." Lacey says.

"No, Cole did. He told me how hurt and devastated you were when he came over to help me put the baby furniture together. He said he understood why you left me. He told me you confided in him but he didn't tell me what you said because he wouldn't break your trust. What did you say to him?" Danny asks.

Lacey gets an aching feeling in her chest. She doesn't want to think about that. "It's not important." Lacey says.

"It is. Lacey, please. I need to know." Danny says.

"It's not important, Danny. I don't want to discuss that. I never should have thought that, let alone say it to someone. Just let it go. It's old and over now. I don't want the baby to hear me repeat that." Lacey says, hoping that he will let it go. She doesn't want to think of that dark time in her life.

"Lacey, I'm your husband. I don't want there to be any secrets between us. I'm begging you. Please tell me." Danny pleads with his wife.

Lacey starts to cry again. Their baby starts to kick repeatedly. Lacey takes a deep breath and is about to tell him when Dr. Gilbert and a few others walk in. Lacey was relieved with joy that they interrupted. She stood and kissed Danny on his forehead. "I'll be back later. I love you." She says as she leaves the treatment room and heads to the waiting area where Clara and her mother are waiting. They stand when they see her.

"What's wrong with Danny. What's going on?" Judy and Clara ask simultaneously.

"He has something called a pneumothorax. He said he felt like he was having a heart attack. They have to put a chest tube in and he has to stay in the hospital until it's out." Lacey says as she sighs and goes to sit down.

"So he's going to be ok?" Clara asks.

"Yes. Thank God." Lacey says.

"See. I told you he would be ok." Judy says. "I'll be back girls. I have to use the restroom." Judy says as she stands to leave.

Lacey looks over at Clara. "He said he talked to Blondie after he left the house." Lacey looks around and lowers her voice. "He said she told him that since I thought they were having an affair that they really should. He said he threatened to kill her if she came around us again. I'm glad I'm pregnant now, because I would kill that bitch myself." Lacey says truthfully.

The wheels are spinning in Clara's head. "She what? Nevermind don't repeat it. So, what are you going to do?" Clara asks.

"I'm going to see if I can stay here with him. I'm scared, Clara. Even though his doctor said he would be ok. I would lose my mind if something happened to him. I love and need my husband." Lacey says honestly.

"Good. I'm glad to see you go back to him. Want me to go and get your bag from Mom's for you?" Clara asks.

"That would be great. I have to see if I can stay first. They said he would have to be in the ICU until they remove it. I don't know if they allow overnight visitors." Lacey says.

Judy returns and catches the back-end of their conversation. "Overnight visitors where?" Judy asks as she sits down.

"Here. I was going to see if I could stay with him." Lacey says.

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable doing that? You're six months pregnant. I wonder if they'll even let you." Judy replies.

"We're in a hospital, Mom. There are beds everywhere. I don't know if they would let me either. His doctor said he would be in the ICU." Lacey says while her phone starts to ring. She answers and it's Karen. Lacey informs her that Danny is there and Karen tells her she's on her way.

Clara stands to leave. "Well, I'm going to get your bag just in case. Call me if anything changes." Clara says and she's off again.

She's going to pay Jo Masterson another visit.

* * *

Lacey and Judy continue to wait in the waiting area when Karen arrives. She rushes over to give Lacey a hug. Karen gives Judy a hug too. "What's going on with Danny?" Karen asks as all three women have a seat.

"His doctor said he has something called a pneumothorax and that it sometimes happens for no reason. They have to put a chest tube in to drain the fluid and he'll have to stay in the hospital until it's out. They're putting it in now." Lacey says.

"When and how did this happen though? Was he sick?" Karen asks.

Lacey subtly looks over at her mother. "No he wasn't sick. He said he was having chest pains though. He thought it was something minor until it got too bad and he drove himself here." Lacey says.

"He drove himself here? Where were you?" Karen asks.

Lacey again looks over at her mother. "I was at my mom's house." Lacey admits quietly.

Karen notices the exchanges and wonders what is going on. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything? Is Danny sicker than you're telling me?" Karen asks in concern.

"No, Mom. He did think he was having a heart attack though. He thought the chest pains were from his broken heart." Lacey replies guiltily.

"Heart attack? Broken heart? What aren't you telling me?" Karen asks.

"I left Danny, Mom. That's why I was at my mother's house and why he was heartbroken." Lacey replies.

"Why did you leave him?" Karen asks in concern.

"I came home from my pregnancy yoga class and Little Tess was there. You know how I feel about her." Lacey says.

"Yes. The same way I feel about her mother. They're just alike. I told Danny to cut her off back when you guys were in high school. She's nothing but trouble. Now she has caused problems in your marriage. You didn't catch them having an affair did you?" Karen asks while silently hoping that her son isn't as stupid as he was when he was a teenager and that he isn't as stupid as his father was.

"No. But she did tell him that they should have one since I think they already are." Lacey says.

"She what?!" Judy exclaims loudly, causing people to look over at them. She doesn't care though.

"That little bitch." Karen says angrily. "Just like her slut mother. We all know what a slut Vikram was. I'm glad Danny hasn't followed in his footsteps. He did turn her down, didn't he?" Karen asks.

"Yes. He told her to stay away from all of us and that he didn't want anything to do with her. He said he told her some other things too, but we don't need to discuss that." Lacey says. She doesn't want to bring attention to the fact that her husband and the father of her child that people think is a murderer, threatening to kill someone.

"Good. So everything is ok then?" Karen asks hopefully. She would hate to see her kids lose their happy life and marriage over something like that.

"Yes. We made up. I'm trying to see if I can stay here with him. I doubt it but it's worth a try." Lacey says.

They sit in silence until Danny's doctor comes out to talk to Lacey. "Mrs. Desai. Everything went great. The chest tube is in place and it's dong its job. We'll be transporting him to the ICU shortly, but you can come back and see him now if you want." Dr. Gilbert says.

"Can we all go back? These are our mothers." Lacey asks hopefully.

"Sure. Go right on back. But the ICU only allows two visitors at a time, just to inform you." Dr. Gilbert says.

"Ok. Thank you, Dr. Gilbert." Lacey says as she shakes his hand. They all head back to Danny's room. It freaked Lacey out to see the tube leading from his chest to a container that had his blood in it. She started to cry again thinking that she could have lost him. Karen and Judy both try to comfort her.

"Stop crying Lacey. It looks worse than it is. I'm not in any pain. I'm ok." Danny says as a way to reassure her. "Hi Moms." Danny says and flashes his two mothers a smile.

Lacey walks over and grabs his hand. "I can't help it. The baby has made me an emotional wreck." Lacey says as she tries to smile.

"Are you sure you're ok, Danny?" Karen asks.

"Yes, Mom. Can you two give Lacey and I a minute alone to talk?" Danny asks.

"Sure." Both Judy and Karen say before they leave the room.

Lacey slowly walks over to the bed, afraid to approach him for fear she might hurt him. "It's ok, Lacey. You're not going to hurt me." Danny says reassuringly.

"I just don't want to rip out or pull anything." Lacey says as she gets close to the bed and grabs his hand.

"It'll be fine Lacey. I know you don't want to repeat what you said, but I know what you told Cole. You said you wished you had died instead of Regina." Danny says as a tear falls and he looks at his wife.

Lacey exhales loudly and cries some more. Danny's chest starts to ache again when she just nodded her head yes.

"I'm so sorry, Lace. That breaks my heart." Danny says sincerely.

"I never should have thought that or said it but I was that hurt. I didn't really mean it though. How did you know?" Lacey asked.

"Because i know you, and I'm an idiot. I'm sorry I hurt you that bad, Lacey. I'm sorry you felt that way. I promise I won't ever hurt you again. Hopefully, I'll be out of here by next week so that I can make things up to you. You do know what next week is, right?" Danny asks.

"Our anniversary." Lacey says as she smiles at her husband, soul mate and father of her child as the product of their love starts to kick again.

* * *

Clara almost sped to her mother's house to get Lacey's bag. She then sped to the Masterson house. She parked and waited. She hoped that Jo was still inside. She felt like going up to the door and making up an excuse, but she figured Jo told her mother what happened. She wouldn't let her in or let her talk to Jo if she was there. She knew that Tess would never tell her where Jo lived if she did tell her that she threatened her. Clara pulled out her phone and Googled Jo hoping it would give her some useful information. She was searching through everything she could think of when Jo left the house. _Bingo! _Clara thought as she watched Jo give Tess a hug on the porch and walked towards her car. She got in and pulled off. Clara pulled off too and followed her.

Jo pulled up in front of an apartment complex and got out. Clara of course followed her. Jo didn't even pay attention to her surroundings. She opened the door to the building and Clara went in right behind her.

"Hey Jo." Clara says and Jo almost jumps out of her skin. Fear settled in.

Jo visibly swallowed the lump in her throat. "What are you doing here, Clara?" Jo asks nervously.

Clara smiled. "I think you know why I'm here. Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from my sister and her husband?" Clara asks.

"I am staying away. Danny told me too. I only met with him because he insisted. I will stay away from them." Jo says surely.

"Any other time, I would have accepted that. But then you tried to offer Danny an affair and your coochie on a platter. You never should have said that." Clara says in a mocking tone.

"I didn't offer him an affair." Jo lies.

Clara continues to smile at her. "Oh, yes you did. Do you know what happens to whores that try to break up happy marriages?" Clara asks.

"I'm not a whore." Jo says defiantly.

"No, you're worse." Clara says before she moves quickly and punches Jo right in the face. The punch shocked Jo and threw her off kilter. Clara grabbed her hair and slung her on the floor and dragged her before she jumped on her and repeatedly punched her in the face. Jo tried to fight back and tried to get Clara off of her but it was no use and she was no match for Clara. Jo just tried to cover her face, but Clara was too swift for her. Every punch connected. Jo screamed asking for help. "Don't ask for help now. You tried to and you did hurt my sister. You should have thought about that before you tried to mess with my family." Clara yelled at Jo. A man came out of his apartment and tried to pull Clara off of her. That just enraged Clara more as she hit her harder. After using all his strength, he finally got Clara off of her. Jo just laid there crying and screaming. Clara got out of the man's grasp and walked up to Jo. She threw the hair she ripped out in her face. "You should have heeded my warning. If I have to come back, it will be worse. You can call the police and press charges if you want to. I'll just get out and beat your ass again." Clara says before she storms off.

The man watched in horror and confusion as Clara walked out of the building. "Do you want me to call the police? Or an ambulance?" The man asked Jo. She looked like she needed both.

"No." Jo says softly and in an embarrassed tone as she continued to cry. Even though her dad is a cop, she never wanted to cross paths with Clara Porter ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: So I may have lied about us not seeing my best girlfriend Jo again. I had to give her what she so desperately needs and deserves here. I'm not even sorry. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This chapter is pretty much just fluff, although there is progression. I'm really not even feeling this chapter that much although I got plenty of feels from writing it. I honestly feel like I'm losing my touch. I don't know what it is. Hopefully, it passes soon. Or maybe I will have to hang up my writing hat for good and really let the other Dacey writers fulfill your Dacey needs. I would rather bow out gracefully, than to really have people not liking what I'm putting out. I accept all forms of feedback, good and bad. I would really respect and appreciate people telling me to hang it up if I am no longer entertaining you. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this update, and if you don't, I hope I get feedback either way. Reviews are hugs. **

* * *

The baby really seemed to enjoy and take notice to her parents reconciling by the way she kicked and moved around in Lacey's tummy. Or maybe she was just happy that her mommy didn't seem to be upset anymore. Whatever it was, Lacey really enjoyed feeling her baby kick. Just like Danny said, it really was the best feeling in the world. She took his hand and placed it on her belly again. His face lit up with pride and happiness.

"She's really moving around in there, isn't she?" Danny says in a jovial tone.

"Yes, she is. She must be excited that we made up." Lacey says as she smiles.

"We have made up right? You are coming home?" Danny asks hopefully.

"Yes, Danny. I'm coming home. I'm not going home right now though. I don't want to be in that big house by myself. I was thinking of staying here with you." Lacey says.

"Stay here with me? Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I'd rather you stay at your Mom's than to stay here with me. I'll be ok." Danny says as he continues to rub her belly even though the baby has stopped kicking.

"But I have to make sure that you're ok and that they take good care of you." Lacey says.

"Of course they're going to take good care of me. Do you think they would mistreat the infamous child murderer?" Danny jokes.

Lacey's smile disappears. "That's not funny, Danny." Lacey says.

"I'm sorry honey. I shouldn't make jokes like that." Danny says sincerely.

"No, you shouldn't. You're not a murderer. But my motives for staying are totally selfish. So I'm staying unless they tell me I can't." Lacey says.

Danny gets the wrong idea and starts grinning. "You want to stay so we can fool around, don't you?" Danny asks with his famous smirk in tow.

"No, Danny. We can't fool around. You might really have a heart attack. How would we explain that?" Lacey asks.

"Well if that's not the reason, what is?" Danny inquires.

"Somebody is going to have to bathe you and I don't want these nurses getting a peek at your unmentionables. They don't need to know the real reason I married you." Lacey says in a joking tone.

"So you didn't marry me for my money? I'll just tell them that my wife wants to bathe me. Then I'll scream like a little girl if someone tries to touch me." Danny says and they both laugh.

"You know you're in a pretty good mood for someone with a chest tube. I'm beginning to think you faked it to get me to come home." Lacey says in a serious tone.

"I didn't fake anything. But you coming back to me puts me in a good mood. I would have done anything to get you to come home though." Danny says truthfully.

Lacey just smiles at him and leans over to kiss him. They get engrossed in the kiss until Danny's doctor enters. "No strenuous activity, Mr. and Mrs. Desai." Dr. Gilbert says.

Lacey is immediately embarrassed as she pulls away from Danny. Danny thinks it's funny. "Sorry, Doc. We won't. But our anniversary is next week so, I need to be out of here by then. Hopefully, I'll be able to pretend it's our wedding night by then." Danny says as he flashes a grin.

"Danny. Cut it out." Lacey says as she almost cringes.

Dr. Gilbert just laughs. "I don't think you'll have to stay in here long at all. We caught the problem early and the chest tube is doing its job. You might be able to go home tomorrow or Monday, because your lungs are healthy and there isn't much fluid surrounding your lungs. You'll be in good hands in the ICU though. Your doctor there will monitor your output and stats closely. When you get out of here, you shouldn't be building houses or running marathons, but you can enjoy your anniversary. Now that that's out of the way, we're ready to move you. Patient transport is right outside. Once we get you settled up there, you can have two visitors at a time. Although visiting hours are over soon. I'm sure they'll let you stay since you're his spouse." Dr. Gilbert says as he looks from Danny to Lacey.

"Alright. Thank you, Dr. Gilbert." Lacey says before she focuses her attention on Danny. "I'll see you once you get settled." Lacey says and then gives him another kiss before she leaves the room. She found out from patient transport that he would be in room 538.

Lacey made her way out to the waiting area where she found Clara, Judy, and Karen waiting. Clara seemed different to Lacey, and she wondered what happened while she was gone. She seemed to really be happy. Lacey thought maybe she was just ready to go home to Shawn and not in the mood to sit in a hospital waiting room on a Saturday night when she could be home with him.

"So, how is everything?" Karen asks in concern for her only son.

"They're transporting him to the ICU now. His doctor said he can have two visitors at a time, but visiting hours are over soon. You guys can leave if you want. Everything seems to be going fine now. It's getting late." Lacey offers.

"Well, we'll stay just for support and to make sure he gets settled safely. We can come and visit tomorrow." Judy says.

"I have your bag. Are you still planning on staying?" Clara asks.

"Yes, I think. I really don't think they'll let me though. You went and got my bag for nothing." Lacey says.

"No, it's ok. It was my pleasure to leave here and get your bag." Clara says as she grins at her sister.

"Did you stop and see Shawn on the way? You seem to have a hidden meaning behind going to get my bag." Lacey says as she eyes her little sister skeptically.

"Nope. I'm just happy that you two made up and my brother-in-law is ok." Clara says. Though she means that, she's also happy she beat the hell out of Jo.

Lacey continues to eye her suspiciously, but decides to let it go. Lacey just shifted in her seat and rubbed her belly a little. She had been so worried about Danny that she didn't realize she was hungry. The baby was definitely letting her know that she needed her mommy to eat.

"What's wrong, Lacey?" Judy asks. She notices that her first-born daughter seems agitated.

"Me and the baby are hungry." Lacey says.

"We were so worried about Danny, we forgot to eat. We'll make sure he's settled, then we'll get something." Judy says.

"Would you all like to go out? I know it's getting late, but we can find something." Karen says.

"Sure. I'm going on up to say Goodbye to Danny. You want to come with me?" Lacey asks Karen.

"We'll all go that way we can leave together." Judy says and the women make their way to the elevator. They head up to the fifth floor. Judy and Clara head to the waiting room there while Lacey and Karen stop at the nurses' station. They both go into Danny's room. He doesn't look pale to Lacey anymore so she took that as a good sign.

Danny smiled when his wife and mother entered the room. "We just came by to make sure you're settled and then we're going to leave. Your daughter is hungry." Lacey says as she makes her way to her husband and gives him another kiss. She hates that he's in the hospital, but she's glad that he's ok and in good hands.

"Then you need to get out of here and feed her. Tell her Mom. Make her leave." Danny says.

"He's right, Lacey. You need to leave and feed my granddaughter. He'll be ok." Karen says to reassure her daughter in law that she loves like she's her biological child.

"I'm only leaving because I have to, not because I want to. I just want to make sure you're alright." Lacey says as she grabs his hand.

"I already told you I'll be ok. Stop worrying before you upset our baby girl again. I'll be going to sleep soon and then you'll be right back tomorrow morning. There's nothing for you to worry about." Danny says as he rubs his wife's hand.

"But I'm scared, Danny." Lacey says as she pouts a little.

"Lacey, he's going to be ok. Stop worrying." Karen says. She finds it extremely heartwarming that her daughter in law is that worried about her son, her husband. Karen never had any doubts before, but she really sees how much Lacey cares about Danny.

"Alright, I'm kicking you out. You have to leave now. That's an order. You have to listen to me because I'm your husband and it was in our vows." Danny says. He's only kidding, but he loves that his wife is that worried about him when she was so mad at him earlier.

"Ok." Lacey says reluctantly. She gives him a deep kiss. "I'll be back in the morning." Lacey says as she slowly walks away.

"I'll see you in the morning." Danny says. "Take care of my girls, Mom."

"I will. See you later, son." Karen says as she grabs Lacey's hand and they leave Danny's room. Lacey is in tears. Karen just tries to comfort her as best as she can until they reach the waiting room. The four women head to Johnny Cakes and have a light dinner since it's late for them. Lacey heads back to Judy's because she didn't want to be alone in her huge, empty house. She headed to her old bedroom and showered. She drifted off to sleep thinking of all the times Danny climbed into her bedroom when they were teenagers.

* * *

Lacey woke up Sunday morning to the smell of her mother cooking. She and the baby wanted something to eat. Lacey was surprised to see that it was almost 11 when she woke up. She was a little disappointed that she slept that late because she wanted to be at the hospital when visiting hours started. She called the hospital to check on Danny and found out that he was doing fine. She went downstairs to find her mother taking homemade biscuits out of the oven. Lacey instantly realized how much she missed her mother's cooking. The baby started to kick alerting her that she needed to eat immediately.

"Good morning, Mom." Lacey says as she sits at the table.

"Good morning, Lacey. How did you sleep?" Judy asks.

"Pretty well, actually. Even though it was weird for me to sleep without Danny next to me. I see you made a feast." Lacey says.

"Well, I need to feed my girls." Judy says as she places a plate of ham, home fries, eggs, and biscuits in front of Lacey. Lacey immediately dives in. Judy notices that she doesn't touch the eggs. "You don't like eggs anymore?" Judy asks.

"I do, but the baby doesn't. I throw up every time I eat them. I stopped eating them altogether about a month ago." Lacey says as she sips her orange juice.

"I couldn't eat rice, fish, or potatoes when I was pregnant with you. I would crave it though." Judy says as she laughs remembering.

"I can't eat fish either. I crave ice cream and pretzels." Lacey says as she starts to eat again. She also craves Danny, but the fact that she's grown, married, and pregnant will not let her admit that to her mother.

"You hate pretzels." Judy says as before she takes a sip of her coffee.

"I know. Tell that to the baby." Lacey says and she and her mother laugh. "Thanks for the breakfast, Mom." Lacey says.

"You're most welcome, sweetheart. You don't have to thank me though." Judy says.

"Want me to clean up?" Lacey offers.

"Nope. You just go get ready to go and see Danny. I'll let you spend time alone with him. I'll be by to visit later." Judy says.

"Ok." Lacey says as she makes her way upstairs to shower and get dressed. She put on the cutest little yellow and white maternity dress and gold sandals. She made her way to the hospital. She wanted to stop and get Danny some flowers and balloons, but they weren't allowed in the ICU. She knocked on his door and heard voices. She walked in and found Danny in his bed with a nurse standing at his bedside table. Lacey walked over to Danny's bed and noticed that the nurse didn't seem too pleased that Lacey was there. If Lacey didn't know any better, she would think that the nurse was flirting with Danny. Danny seemed to light up when Lacey arrived though. Lacey purposely gave Danny a deep, sensual kiss right in front of her. Then Lacey all but dismissed her by pretending she wasn't even there. "Hi honey. How are you?" Lacey asked in a sing-song voice.

"I'm doing much better now that you're here. Brittany, this is my wife Lacey. Lacey, this is my nurse Brittany." Danny says before he takes his hand and rubs Lacey's belly.

Lacey put on her fakest smile. The one that Danny didn't even know was fake. "It's very nice to meet you, Brittany. Thank you for taking care of my husband." Lacey says as she smiles again.

"Oh, it's no problem. That's what I'm here for. I see you two are having a baby." Brittany says.

"Yup. My little princess." Danny says proudly.

"Awww, a Daddy's girl already." Brittany says. She seems pretty nice. Maybe Lacey was wrong about her flirting with him. Her hormones are so out of whack because she's pregnant. Lacey mentally kicked herself for thinking the worst. If she is flirting, Danny isn't interested.

"Yes. She kicks like crazy when he's around." Lacey says. The baby starts to kick more as sort of some agreement with her mother.

"Guess what?" Danny says happily.

"What?" Lacey asks expectantly.

"They said I can probably go home today. My x-rays looked good. I'll just have to take it easy." Danny says.

"That's great. I'd rather you be home any way." Lacey says just as happily as Danny told her he could go home.

"Yes, his x-rays did look pretty good. His oxygen level is great which means his lungs have expanded. His doctor gives the final say, but it looks like he will be able to leave today. " Brittany says.

"You're going to have to go and get me something to wear though. They cut my clothes off of me." Danny says.

"Yes, I will go and get you something to wear. I don't want anyone looking at my goodies." Lacey says and Brittany laughs.

"I'll be back to check on you later, Mr. Desai." Brittany says and then she leaves.

"How did you sleep last night?" Lacey asks.

"Not that good. They kept coming in to check on me. Plus, I wasn't sleeping next to you so it was inevitable that I wouldn't get any sleep." Danny says as he looks longingly at the woman he truly loves.

"I slept pretty good, I guess. The baby demands that. I thought of all the times you climbed into my room when we were teens to relax me. Last night was the first time we slept apart since we got married. I don't like that feeling." Lacey admits.

"I know what you mean. Hopefully, I'll get out of here and we can both sleep in our bed tonight." Danny says. "I wish you could get in this bed with me."

"Me too. I don't want to rip out your tubes though. Did you eat?" Lacey asks as she pulls up the chair and sits in it.

"Not really. It was horrible. Hospital food sucks." Danny says as he makes a face that makes Lacey laugh.

"Then you will definitely have to bring me food when I have the baby."

"I will bring you anything you want when you have my baby." Danny says truthfully. They both just settle and sit in each other's company while they absently watch tv. Lacey notices that Danny has dozed off. She smiles, glad that he can get some rest. She doesn't want to release his hand, but she really needs to go to the bathroom. She slowly released his hand and almost tiptoed to the bathroom. While she's in there, Karen arrives. Lacey hated to admit to herself that she was slightly disappointed that Karen showed up at that time. Danny was getting much-needed rest and she was enjoying their quiet time alone. She shrugged it off though, because they had plenty of time to spend together. She knew Danny wouldn't be going right back to work, and she was going to resign the next day effective immediately. She thought she would wait a little longer until she got closer to her due date, but Danny's medical emergency changed her plans. Danny wanted her to resign sooner. Truthfully, he didn't want her to work at all. He wanted to provide for her. Now that she was having the baby, she wasn't going to work any more. She wanted to be around to capture every milestone, moment, and special memory in their baby's life.

Lacey put on a smile before she left the bathroom to face her mother in law. Karen was just standing beside Danny's bed when Lacey walked out. Luckily, Danny was still asleep. Lacey quietly walked over and gave Karen a hug before she went back to her seat.

"How is he?" Karen asks.

"Good. He said they told him he might be able to go home later on today. His x-rays look good. He said he didn't get any sleep last night, hence him sleeping like a baby now." Lacey says.

"That's great. Do you need anything?" Karen asks.

"Danny just needs clothes to wear home, but that's it." Lacey says.

"Give me your keys. I'll go do that now." Karen offers.

"Thanks, Mom. That would be great. That way I don't have to leave." Lacey says as she reaches in her purse and pulls out her keys and hands them to Karen.

"Yeah, you just stay put and keep an eye on him. I'll be back soon." Karen says and she's off.

Lacey goes back to watching tv while Danny continues to nap. She dozed off herself and woke up to Danny looking at her. "You fell asleep on me." Danny says as he smiles.

"So did you." Lacey says. Karen soon comes back into the room with Danny's things. They visit for a while as Danny's nurse comes in and checks things. Clara, Shawn, and Judy also came to visit. Lacey went to the cafeteria with Clara while others visited him because she needed to eat no matter how bad the food was. She got a sandwich that wasn't bad at all. Lacey just prayed that it didn't make her sick. They brought Danny's dinner which he didn't even touch. Lacey didn't inform anyone else about Danny being in the hospital since it wasn't as serious as she initially thought. The couple are soon left alone again and Danny's doctor comes in with the good news that he can leave. Lacey has to leave the room when they take the chest tube out and then she helped him get dressed. They gave Lacey instructions on how to nurse his wound and gave her a few supplies to help with that. They finally discharged him and Danny was not too happy about them making him sit in the wheelchair to push him to the main entrance while Lacey got the car.

The nurse helped Danny in the car and Lacey was happy to drive them home. It felt like forever since they were there. It was a chore getting Danny from the car because his pain meds had started to wear off and he was in a little bit of pain. Lacey finally got him in the house and he almost collapsed on the couch. Lacey made him a quick meal so that he could take his medicine before they retreated upstairs. Lacey helping Danny take a shower was pretty hilarious. They were both grateful for the huge walk in shower they had that had a bench. Lacey really had to make sure that he didn't get his bandages wet. After they laughed hysterically at their antics, they finally made their way to their bed. Lacey decided it would benefit the both for them to turn in, because she was getting pretty turned on. She knew her and Danny couldn't do anything sexual for the time being.

Lacey got them both settled in the bed, and she decided to turn on the tv until they fell asleep. Danny didn't care if it hurt him or not, he pulled his wife into his arms. They just sat in a love filled, content silence as they watched tv. "Thank you for coming home to me." Danny says as he kisses her forehead.

"Thank you for coming home to me." Lacey says as she settles into the arms of the man she'd walk through Heaven and Hell for.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I just want to warn people that this chapter is full of fluff too. Sorry. I apologize that this story isn't as exciting as some of you had hoped. I also apologize for feeling like I've lost my touch. I also apologize to the people that feel like I shouldn't apologize because I have the right to write what I want. It is what it is though. I do have a clear vision for this story and that will not change. It will end where I see fit. I won't end it anywhere but at the end though, because there is nothing worse that an unfinished fic. I won't do the seeking attention thing, I promise I won't. **

**I would like to thank all of my loyal fans, friends, and readers. Fan fiction writing is not as easy as some of you may think it is. The people that understand that, I cherish and adore you. The people that understand that positive feedback is a godsend, negative feedback is a hindrance, and that dictating to me how this or any other story I write should go is unnecessary and unwelcome. I know the last part sounds harsh, but I have a lot of "backseat writers" and this site is free. (SMILE) Thank you to the people who love and support me and whatever I write. I know that I have fans that only like when I write smut, I love you too. **

**As always, Thank You for reading and I hope you enjoy. Reviews are hugs. **

* * *

Danny and Lacey continued to watch tv until they both drifted off to sleep at almost the same time. Although they only slept apart one night, them being back in their bed together made them both sleep peacefully. Lacey awoke first, because she had something important to do. She was in her closet when Danny woke up. Danny almost startled her when she walked out carrying a dress.

"Oh. You're woke. Good morning, honey." Lacey says with a smile.

"Good morning, honey. What are you doing?" Danny asks as he shifts a little on the bed.

"I'm getting dressed to go to work." Lacey says.

"You're going to work?" Danny asks in surprise.

"Yes. But just to resign. I think it will be more professional if I do it in person since I'm not giving them any notice. Plus I need to get the things from my office." Lacey says as she gives him another smile.

"You're really ready to resign now? I thought you were going to wait until you got closer to your due date." Danny says.

"I sure am. I thought I was going to wait too, but my husband needs me and that's more important than a job I was going to leave anyway." Lacey says as she smiles again. She's full of smiles that morning.

Danny smiles at hearing that. "I have to let my job know that I won't be in for at least a week." Danny says as he tries to sit up. His chest and his side are sore. Lacey ran over to help him. "Thanks, babe." Danny says as he leans forward to kiss her belly.

"Anytime. How are you feeling?" Lacey asks.

"A bit sore, hungry, in need of the bathroom, and horny." Danny says as he winks at Lacey.

"Well, I can take care of all of your needs. The last one will have to wait until later though." Lacey says as she winks back. She puts her hands out to help him stand. She slid a little when he fully stood up. "Do you need me to help you to the bathroom?' Lacey asks.

"No. I only have to pee." Danny says as he walks into their bathroom. A few minutes later, he comes out and sits on the bed without Lacey's help.

Lacey was slipping her dress over her head while Danny just sat and watched her. He couldn't get enough of how beautiful she looked to him now that she was pregnant. Though he couldn't wait to see and hold his baby girl, he could enjoy looking at Lacey pregnant with his baby forever. She blushed when she noticed him staring at her. "Zip me up, please." Lacey says in a child like voice. She turned and stooped a little in front of him. Danny playfully grabbed her butt when he finished zipping her dress. Lacey turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips before she walked back into her closet. She came out wearing the cutest pair of black heels to match her black and white dress. She walked into their bathroom and pulled her hair into a sleek ponytail, because it was August and she was pregnant. Meaning she got hotter than normal. She would just throw on some lip gloss after she ate and was ready to go. She didn't need makeup because she was truly glowing. She stopped in front of Danny. "Do you want to stay up here, or come downstairs?" Lacey asks.

"I'll come downstairs, since you'll be gone and I need to eat to take my medicine. Everything I need is on one floor." Danny says as he smiles. Lacey again helps him stand and they trudge downstairs. Danny seemed to walk great on his own though coming down the stairs put him in a little bit more pain. They walked into the kitchen and Danny sat at the table like a kid waiting for his breakfast.

"What do you want to eat?" Lacey asks as she looks in the refrigerator.

"An omelet will do. That's pretty quick since you have to leave." Danny says almost sadly. Lacey let out a "Yuck" sound as she took things out the fridge. Danny chuckled lightly because it kind of hurt his side to full on laugh. "What was that?" Danny asks in an amused tone.

Lacey giggled. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But I really hate eggs right now. I wonder if she will like them once she's born because she surely doesn't like it when I eat them." Lacey says as she cracks the eggs into a bowl and starts to beat them.

"I wonder what she'll be like too." Danny says fondly as he thinks of his little princess. He just sits and watches as his wife fixes them breakfast. He thinks back to Lacey leaving him and realized that he would never take her for granted ever again. He could be missing out on moments like this. Danny got so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Lacey put a glass of orange juice and his medicine in front of him. He went on and took it because he'll be eating shortly.

Lacey walked over to the table with both of their plates and she sat down. The couple enjoyed their breakfast together, and then Lacey prepared to leave. "Do you want me to call your Mom and have her come and sit with you until I get back?" Lacey asks as she loads the dishwasher.

"I don't need my mother, Lace. I just need you. I'll be ok until you get back. You won't be gone that long, right?" Danny asks. He was starting to feel a little silly for not wanting Lacey to leave his sight.

"I shouldn't be. I'd say, an hour. Two at the most. I'll give you a shower and change your bandages when I get back. I love you." Lacey says as she kisses Danny on the lips.

"Ok. I love you." Danny says.

* * *

Lacey cranked up her ac as she drove to her job. It was already almost 80 degrees and it was barely 9:00. It was humid on top of it. Lacey never really had a problem with heat and humidity before, but since she's been pregnant this summer, she has been extremely hot. She just attributed it to the extra hormones in her body. She drove to work thinking that it would be the last time she drove to that place. She started to feel a little nostalgic, but realized that the reason she was quitting was the best reason in the world to quit. She would be spending time with her husband and their unborn baby. Then she would be at home daily with her baby when she was born. Of course she could return when she got older, but maybe they would have another child by then. Her future isn't exactly set in stone, but she knows that she won't be working outside of her house for the next several years.

She remembered how hard her mother worked and how she hardly saw her, especially after the divorce. She didn't want her daughter to experience that. They could definitely afford it. She didn't have to work at all. Considering they still had millions in the bank, and Danny made around a million dollars a year with the bonuses he pulled in. They were financially stable. She brought in a nice salary too, that she just banked because Danny paid for everything. That ten million he inherited went a long way once he stopped flashing it around. He gave Karen some of it, and then just let it grow. He worked through college and saved his money. Samuel paid for the majority of the wedding because of his guilt for not being there for Lacey and Clara while living in Seattle. The most money they spent was on the house. Well, Danny did. He was really trying to prove himself as a good husband to Lacey by providing for her.

Lacey pulled up in the parking garage for the last time. She got out and headed in to work like she normally would, but she had a box. She walked into her office and got a little teary eyed as she started to pack up her things. She put the last thing that meant the world to her that was in that office in the box; their wedding photo. She typed up her letter of resignation and headed to her boss' office. He was sad to see her go that soon, though he expected it considering she was having a baby. Lacey was a little too emotional to go around and say goodbye to people so she left quietly. She just made a promise to herself to bring the baby there once she was born. Her colleague, Rich saw her struggling with the box and offered to walk it to her car for her. Lacey gave him a hug and drove off. It was bittersweet saying goodbye to that part of her life, but she wouldn't change it for the world. She had a husband and a baby coming that she would devote her life to.

Lacey got excited when she drove in their driveway. She left the box in her trunk. She would just have Danny get it once he felt better. She felt giddy when she walked into their house. Danny was on the couch watching tv, waiting for her. She just quietly slipped in on the couch beside him. She snuggled into his arms and put her head on his not sore side. She locked her hand in his and their fingers intertwined until her wedding ring was on top of his.

"How did it go?" Danny asks after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"Um, a little bittersweet. But there's no place I'd rather be. I got a little teary eyed when I packed my office up though. The box is in my trunk. Did you talk to your boss?"

"Yes. He was sad to hear that I was in the hospital, but glad that it wasn't more serious than it could have been. He told me to take all the time I need." Danny replies.

"Good. Then we can really spend our anniversary together." Lacey says.

"Yes. Too bad we can't make a baby though." Danny jokes as he kisses her on the head.

"I think it's too late for that." Lacey says.

"I guess you're right. I still plan on pretending it's our wedding night." Danny says.

Lacey looks up at him. "I don't think either one of us is in good enough shape to relive that night." Lacey says.

"That's why I'm saving up my strength. I have to keep my bride satisfied."

"You don't have to worry about that, Danny." Lacey says. She took Danny's hand and placed it on her belly. Suddenly, the baby starts to kick like she knows her Daddy is near. Lacey would bottle these moments up and keep them forever if she could. Feeling her baby move and kick inside of her is the best feeling she has ever felt, right after loving Danny. Although loving Danny sometimes hurt her. She knew for certain that she would never love any man more than she loved him though.

"Even though I can't wait to meet and hold her, feeling her kick inside of you makes me happier than I can describe. I just sometimes sit and think that we made that." Danny says as he continues to rub her belly.

"I was just thinking that I could feel this forever. Like if there was a way I could record how this feels, so that I can go back later and remember." Lacey says as she gets a little tear in her eye.

"Well, you have almost three more months. Then after she's born, I'll just keep getting you pregnant." Danny says as he chuckles lightly.

"Sorry, hubby. But that's not happening. I love being pregnant, but I want my body back. I am literally dying to lay on my stomach. Plus, our sex life has taken a huge hit since I've been pregnant. I will not apologize for missing that." Lacey says.

"It has taken a hit, but we'll get back to that. Just think of how awesome it will be once we can. That will be like our wedding night all over again." Danny says.

"I'm getting excited just thinking about it. Hopefully, I can still fit my dress. I'll put it on so we can re-christen it." Lacey says as she giggles just thinking about it.

Danny laughs too. "But you do know that our daughter can't wear that dress when she gets married, right?" Danny says.

"Yeah, I know. If my mother knew I had sex in that dress, I think she would pass out. I don't think that's what she pictured the first time she saw me in it." Lacey says.

"I did." Danny says lightly and they both laugh.

* * *

A few days have passed and it is now the morning of Danny and Lacey's anniversary. Danny's recovery went extremely well. He awoke before Lacey and just watched her sleep. He was excited for the day ahead. He almost felt like his normal self. He was extremely thankful for that because he had a lot planned for him and his wife that day. He wanted her to wake up but he didn't want to disturb her sleep. He knew how important that was to her since she's pregnant. He then decided to just fix her breakfast in bed. He quietly slipped out of the bed and headed to their bathroom. A few minutes later, he was on his way to the kitchen. He made them pancakes and bacon. He decorated Lacey's plate with strawberries because he knew she loved them. He was setting everything up on the bed tray when Lacey appeared in the kitchen.

Lacey smiled. "Good morning, husband. Happy Anniversary." Lacey says happily.

Danny looked up and smiled. "Good morning, wife. And daughter. Happy Anniversary. You ruined my surprise." Danny says as he walks over to hug and kiss her.

"What surprise?" Lacey asks as she looks over at the counter.

"I was bringing you breakfast in bed." Danny says as he continues to hold her in his arms.

"Awww, well we can still enjoy it here at the table." Lacey says.

"I guess we can. I have more surprises in store though. We need to eat and get dressed." Danny says as he guides her over to the table and pulls her chair out for her. He serves her the breakfast he made for her. They enjoyed their breakfast and retreated to their bedroom to shower and dress. They laughed and enjoyed each other like they were newlyweds again, though they made a deal that they wouldn't make love again until their anniversary night. Danny was kind of selfish in that regard because he was enjoying waiting to get his "strength" back. They also decided that's when they would exchange their gifts.

Lacey dressed in a gorgeous white sundress and silver sandals. She accessorizes it with a silver necklace and earrings. Danny just put on black jeans and a designer tee-shirt. Lacey kind of demanded that he wear his hair out. She still had no idea where they were going. "Can you tell me where we're going now?" Lacey asks in a cute tone.

"Nope. But this is a small surprise. I think you'll really enjoy it though." Danny says as he smiles at her. "Ready to go, my queen?" Danny asks.

"Yes, my king." Lacey says as she giggles. She's actually happier than she was on their wedding day. Danny grabs her hand and leads her downstairs and out the house to his car. He opened the car door for her like he always does and made sure she was settled before he pulled off. He drove them to a day spa of pampering for Lacey. Danny made sure to tell them that she was to get the better than royal treatment. He told them to treat her better than they would the Queen of England or The First Lady, Michelle Obama. The people at the spa thought it was really sweet the way Danny wanted his wife to be treated.

Lacey felt like she was in heaven from all the treatments they gave her. She almost cried when they took her to get her massage and she saw they had a special table for pregnant women. When she laid on her stomach, it just felt serene. She actually dozed off a few times during the whole spa day. When she got her massage, when she got her pedicure, and when she was under the dryer. She was disappointed that she couldn't go into the sauna, but the high heat isn't good for pregnant women.

While Lacey was being pampered, Danny left to go and pick up one of his gifts for Lacey. When he came back and saw how extra beautiful she looked, he almost wept. He had to force himself to hold it in, but he felt just like he did when Samuel walked her down the aisle. Only now, she was pregnant with his baby. Danny reflected on how happy and lucky he was because he thought he would never have that.

He took Lacey by the hand and guided her to his car again. He drove to McNally park where they had their first secret date. They took a walk hand in hand though the park. They stopped for a minute and just gazed at the ducks in the pond under the bridge. They then walked to the other side of the park where Danny had a horse and carriage ride waiting for them. Lacey couldn't ride a horse since she was pregnant, so Danny figured that this was the next best thing. The carriage and the horse were both white, and Lacey loved every minute of it.

On the drive home, Lacey dozed off. Danny couldn't help but smile when he glanced over at her. She still hadn't awoken when he pulled into their driveway. Danny leaned over and kissed her to wake her up. She smiled, although she was a little embarrassed that she fell asleep. She knows she can't help it, but she didn't want Danny to think she was bored or not having a good time. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Lacey apologizes.

"You don't have to apologize, honey. You're pregnant." Danny says as he gets out to let her out.

"So you won't be upset if I take a nap?" Lacey asks innocently.

"Nope. I actually want you to take one. You need to rest up for tonight." Danny says as he smirks and then winks at her.

"You're the best husband ever." Lacey says as she squeezes his hand.

"I know." Danny says as they enter their home.

* * *

After Lacey had her much-needed nap, she awoke to Danny laying beside her with his arms wrapped around her and his hand rested on her belly. She tried to slip out of the bed without waking him, but she did. She slowly turned to look at him. "Sorry, babe." Lacey says as she slips out of the bed. Her bladder was screaming at her. She almost ran into their bathroom. She was brushing her teeth when Danny walked in completely naked. She couldn't help but stare at him through the mirror. It seemed like it had been a long time since they were together. He stopped at his sink and tried to hide the amused expression on his face before he started to brush his teeth too. He saw Lacey pretending not to look at him. She let out an exasperated sigh when she took off her nightgown, put on her shower cap, and got in the shower. She didn't know if she wanted Danny to join her or to go back into their room. Them waiting until that night to make love was taking its toll on Lacey since Danny turned her on more than he did before she got pregnant.

Lacey turned the shower head towards her and sat on the bench. She thought about how they decided to go without sex before their wedding to make their wedding night more special. That was hard, but not as much of a struggle as it was for Lacey now. Now she was pregnant, with extra estrogen and hormones running through her body. She commended herself on how much restrain she has shown so far. Because she really, really wanted to jump on Danny. When he opened the shower door and stepped in, Lacey forced herself not to look at him. When that didn't work, she closed her eyes.

"Lacey?" Danny asks.

"Yes?" Lacey answers.

"Why are you eyes closed?" Danny wonders.

Lacey still doesn't open her eyes. "No reason." Lacey says.

Danny walks over and stands right in front of her. "Lace, open your eyes." Danny says.

Lacey slowly and reluctantly opened her eyes to Danny standing right in front of her. She made it her mission to look in his face instead of at his body. "Yes, dear?" Lacey asks.

"We have to hurry. Our reservations are for 6:30." Danny says as he tries to keep the amusement from his voice. He knows what her problem is, and he's having the same one. But he really wants to make their night special.

"Ok." Lacey says as she stands and she and Danny bathe each other. They stepped out the shower and went to their bedroom. Lacey was surprised to see their bed made and a white dress and pumps laid out for her. "Awww, you bought me a dress. Thank you honey." Lacey says as she kisses him.

They got dressed in their anniversary garb, Lacey in her white dress and pumps, and Danny in black slacks and a white shirt. He wore a suit jacket even though it was August. They would be inside the car and restaurant in ac anyway, so it really didn't matter. Lacey touched up the soft ringlets they did at the spa and put on a nice coral lipstick. She and Danny headed out again. Danny drove them to a very classy restaurant and had them recreate their wedding reception dinner of stuffed chicken breast, wild rice and asparagus. They took a stroll through town and headed back home. Lacey was surprised to see rose petals leading from their front door to their bedroom.

"How did you get rose petals in here without me seeing it?" Lacey wondered.

"Clara." Danny says with a smile. His sister-in-law really helped him out with his surprises for Lacey.

Once they got inside their bedroom, Lacey saw champagne chilling in a bucket,flameless candles glowing, rose petals strewn around their bed and a small replica of their wedding cake in the middle of their bed. Lacey got a little teary eyed at all Danny did for her.

"Thank you for all of this. I love it." Lacey says.

"I love you. Ready to exchange gifts?" Danny asks.

"Yes." Lacey says and they both head to their closets to get their gifts. They each come out with boxes tied with bows, though Danny's gift to Lacey is a little bigger.

They head back over to the bed and hand each other their gifts. "Open yours first." Danny says in a happy tone.

"Ok." Lacey unties the ribbon and opens the box and sees two smaller boxes inside the biggest one. One is bigger than the other. Lacey looks at him and grins. "Which one should I open first?"

"The smallest one." Danny says. Lacey opens the box and sees that it's a charm bracelet that looks exactly like one she had when they were younger that she lost. "I had one made that looked just like the one you lost when we were younger. I remember how upset you were when we couldn't find it."

Lacey started to cry. "I can't believe you remembered that. It looks just like that one. Thank you, honey." Lacey says.

"You have one more." Danny says.

Lacey opens the other box and it's a mother and child locket. She's full on crying now. She can't wait to put the picture in it once the baby is born and wear it. "I love it. I love you. Thank you. I feel bad because my gift to you isn't this good." Lacey says through tears as she leans over to hug and kiss him.

"I'm glad you love your gifts and I know I will love whatever you got me. I love you." Danny opens his box and it's an engraved leather picture frame. There's a black and white photo of Lacey and the baby. She's wearing all white and looks like an angel. A tear escaped Danny's eye. He loves that picture of his wife and daughter almost as much as he loves them. "I love it." Danny says.

"You do? I kind of felt weird about giving you a picture of me as a gift. But our Moms said you would love it since I won't always look like this and this is our first baby." Lacey says.

"They were right. I love this picture. I really do. I love you. When did you take this?" Danny asks as he admires the picture. He looks at how beautiful Lacey looks in it. He focused on her dimple and the huge smile she had on her face as she looked down at her stomach.

"Two weeks ago." Lacey answers cheerfully.

Danny starts to put all the things on their bed away. He wanted his wife. They started to undress each other slowly even though they couldn't wait. Once they were both fully nude, they relived their wedding night all over again.

All night long.


End file.
